


Unlike Most Girls

by truewolf14



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Agent Hill hates Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Never written smut before, Not sure where this exactly lies, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, Shifter, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Steve Is a Good Bro, Thor: TDW is out of time for plot's sake, Violence, all the characters are in it, events will happen in order i guess, guess we'll see how it turns out, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truewolf14/pseuds/truewolf14
Summary: What can a girl do when she finds two injured men in the forest? Call for help? Maybe... For any normal man yes... but not when it comes to the Princes of Asgard. So what is she to do? Drag them to the hospital in town? That's dangerous, considering the town would cause unwanted attention. So, she must take them to her small cabin. But how can a woman drag two fully grown men when they are easily twice the size of her? well...It's easy when you're a shifter.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been obsessing over Marvel lately and I absolutely adore Loki. I've read a lot of fanfictions regarding the brothers lately and I've been wanting to write one of my own. I've struggled to come up with ideas, but now I have one so I'm gonna take all my time on this until I get the ball rolling. My other stories will be on Hiatus for a while until I can get the motivation to write them again. I hope you enjoy.

You followed the scent, nose lifting in the air to breathe it in deeply. The tiny sensitive hairs in your nostrils tingled as the sweet yet spicy smell drifted past them. Your ears twitched this way and that, listening closely for any sound, any sign of movement. There was nothing but the sound of chirping birds and rustling leaves. It was early after all, the forest hadn't quite woken up just yet. This is why you came out here at this time. It was peaceful, no societal interruption, giving you the freedom to run in any shape or form you chose. Majority of the time you chose to be a wolf, as that was the most common animal in this forest. It was also your favourite. You're pure white coat, and striking (e/c) eyes, contrasting sharply against each other. Not a single scar littered your body, as you knew when to avoid danger if a fight wasn't necessary. It was easier with other wolves. When they caught sight of you, they submitted in fear. You were much larger than any full grown male, standing at a whopping six feet on all fours. You radiated power, your eyes swirling with an untamed magic. Bears were a bit harder, as you stood at the same height as majority of them. But despite your size, you were swift, agile, allowing you to make quick and sudden movements, easily winning a battle against them. Now humans... humans you had to avoid. If they caught sight of you, the hunt would be on. The hunter would become the hunted. They'd want your coat to hang on their walls, your teeth and claws to become jewelry to those who didn't hunt. Even with your ability to shift and magic, you weren't immortal. You could still get injured. So you had to avoid them at all costs while in a different form. They had weapons you could not win against; bullets hurt. 

A sound caught your ears then, a soft, pained whisper. But your ears could easily pick it up. You lifted your nose again and caught something within that same scent. Blood. Whatever it was, it was injured. You followed the scent until you came across a tiny clearing. Your eyes widened and you paused. 

"Brother come on... You must wake up, I am not going to drag you around anymore" an annoyed yet worried man was mumbling. He was clad in black leather with dark green details accenting certain parts. His raven black hair had seemed to be once slicked back, but was now messy and wet with sweat. He had blood flowing freely from a wound in his side, the movement making it worse. In his arms, he was dragging an unconscious male, who had a heavier build than himself. He was clad in red and silver, his red cape torn. A massive gash made itself known across his chest, bleeding heavily. The conscious one fell to his knees and he panted slightly, clutching at his wound as he knelt beside his fallen comrade. 

As much as you hated going near humans in this form, you knew they needed help, or they would die. They also looked oddly familiar to you, especially the one in green, but you brushed it aside. 

You stepped forward, making sure to brush against some bushes to alert the male that you were near. His head snapped up and he looked towards you, squinting into the darkness that was your hiding spot. 

"Reveal yourself!" he growled, his hand clenching at his side. A green mist swirled around his fist, tendrils quivering in anticipation to be released. You slowly stepped out of the shadows, allowing the sun to cast itself upon your form. His eyes bulged from his sockets, staring at you with wonder and awe in the depths of those blue-green hues. His hand slowly relaxed against his side and the green mist dissolved. You stalked over to him slowly, in case he decided to attack. When you were sure he wouldn't, you stopped a few feet away from them, towering over them even from your distance. You looked down upon them, your sharp (e/c) gaze meeting his. He staggered to his feet slowly, as to not spook you, and met your gaze levelly. You realized then just how tall he actually was, standing just a few inches above you. Your ears pinned back against your head and you let out a soft warning growl, teeth bared ever so slightly. He backed off a little and nodded slightly in understanding. 

 

"What a magnificent creature.." he murmured, head tilting to the side. You looked away from him and moved towards the unconscious one, his brother, lowering your head to sniff delicately at his chest. You could easily smell the pungent scent of death upon him. If you didn't act now, he would die. And something told you that if that happened, chaos would ensue. You grabbed the remains of his thick red cape and tugged slightly, your gaze meeting the green clad man's gaze again. He blinked and a tiny smirk lifted his lips. 

"I trust you to lead us to safety?" He questioned. You kept your gaze locked with his as you tugged on the cape again. He nodded once and sighed heavily before moving to your side and gripping onto your fur, using your body for support. You began to drag the man in the direction of your small cabin, being cautious as you pulled. You kept an ear trained on the man by your side, listening in case he decided to speak. "I wonder..." he mused after a couple minutes. His hand flattened against your back and you felt your hair rise on end as an energy pushed against your magic. Familiarity sparked in your magic and it scared you, so you let out a deep growl, a wall lifting between your magic and his. He instantly backed off and chuckled weakly, noticing your annoyed glare trained back at him. His hand closed into a fist again around your fur as he mused absently "just as I thought". He fell silent after that, his steps getting heavier the longer you walked. He stumbled at one point so you paused and let go of the cape. "I apologize.. I cannot walk for much longer.." he whispered, sinking to his knees. You whined and laid down on your belly beside him, nudging his shoulder. He met your gaze in confusion and you gently pushed him so he was leaning on your back. He blinked slowly before nodding and crawling onto your back. You ignored the fact that his blood would stain your fur and got up again, resuming your task of leading them to safety. As you continued your journey, the birds around you grew quiet, watching curiously as you dragged the injured men to your cabin.

It was silent for a while until the small housing came into view between the trees. You carefully set Red at the bottom of the porch so you could climb the steps towards the door. At the door you turned sideways and let out a grunt, signalling to Green that he had to open the door. Once the door was open you went back to Red and carefully dragged him through the entrance and into the small living room. you deposited him in front of the lit fire before moving to the couch to allow Green to slide off. Once that task was finished you moved towards the back of the cabin and stepped into your room. You pushed the door shut with your snout before moving to the centre of the room. Your body instantly knew what to do and you groaned in pain as your bones moved back to their natural state, the fur receding beneath your skin again as (h/c) hair took its place upon your head. You lay on the ground for a moment, panting slightly from the after shocks of the Shift. Once you were able to ignore the pain, you moved to your closet to put on some clothes, your nudity normal after such transformations. You quickly moved to the mirror to fix your attire, smirking as your swirling eyes always seemed to stay the same, no matter what form you took. You quickly moved back out to the living room, only to find that Green himself had fallen unconscious. You sighed heavily and grabbed your first aid equipment from the kitchen, before getting to work. After having to clean and bandage your old pack mates, you had high experience in this department, giving you the advantage of working quickly but thoroughly. You sat down beside Green first, as his wound was smaller and quicker to stitch than Red's. You had trouble with his clothing, the complicated armor making it difficult to get to said wound. But once you had actually managed to remove the offending material, you couldn't stop the blush from dusting across your cheeks. The man was pale, but he was beautiful. He didn't have pronounced abs, but he did have them, and his skin itself was tight and smooth, no scar in sight, leaving your virgin body to fill with desire. You quickly shook it away as you focused on the angry wound on his side, the blood marring his beauty. You gathered the supplies needed and carefully began to clean and disinfect the wound, wiping away the possibility of an infection. New, clean blood began to flow freely, trickling down his side. You took a deep breath and placed your hand against his ribs, above the wound. Your magic didn't allow you to heal just yet, but you could take away some of the pain he felt. He let out a soft, easy sigh of relief and you began to stitch the wound, your magic numbing the area. You finished quickly and neatly, only having to wrap the wound itself now. A frown tilted your lips down as you realized something. 

"How the hell am I going to wrap you? In this form, you're too heavy..." You mumbled. 

"Perhaps you could ask me to sit up?" a soft voice mused, making you jump in surprise. Your eyes shot up to meet his amused gaze.

"W-when did you wake up?" You spluttered, having not expected him to wake up for at least a day with how much blood he lost. He carefully pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning heavily against the back of the couch. Despite the pain, his lips seemed stuck in that amused smirk.

"When you put your hand on my side and eased the pain... You possess magic.. Tell me, are you that wolf that took us here?" He questioned, his head tilting. Your eyes widened and you leaned back a little, doubt in your gaze. 

"I... You're not gonna kill me are you?" You whispered. His eyes widened, his smirk faltering slightly as he shook his head. Seconds later, his smirk returned full force. 

"My lady, I would not think to kill the one who took us into her home, despite who we are, and took it upon herself to fix us" he mused.

"Even if I do not not know who you are, I couldn't just watch you die." You huffed. You grabbed the bandages, not noticing the way he studied you, and began to wrap them around his waist, letting him lean some of his weight on your shoulder. He watched you carefully, a thoughtful frown on his lips, blue-green eyes trained solely on your face.  _'How does she not know who we are...? Who I am?'_ he thought. As you were wrapping him up, you noticed how his skin was a lot cooler than any normal person's should be. You finished quickly and stood up, stepping away from him. 

"You must be cold, let me grab you a blanket"

"That is unnecessary, but I thank you" he said. You shrugged and grabbed a blanket for him anyway, before turning your attention to Red. He had become deathly pale and you cursed yourself for taking your time. You set to work fast, and with the help from Green, you managed to get his armor off quickly so you could tend to the wound. You got Green to put pressure on it while you gathered the supplies needed for him. Once the items needed were close by, you shooed away Green and began to clean away the dried blood and disinfect the wound. 

"What attacked you?" you asked. Green hesitated before sighing. 

"You would not believe me if I told you." he muttered. You paused and looked up at him, an eyebrow raised in annoyance. 

"You're talking to a girl who can Shift into anything she wants. Trust me when I say I would believe you." you deadpanned. A twinkle lit up his eyes and he chuckled. 

"I've trusted you thus far... Might as well continue." he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Alright... we were attacked by the Chitauri." he said. At first, you didn't process what he had told you, as you were too busy wrapping Red's chest. But once it sunk in your eyes widened.

"You mean those creatures that destroyed New York a while back?" you asked. He nodded shortly. "I thought they all died when Iron Man released the missile into their realm?"

"That was only one of their ships." he explained. 

"Well... as long as they don't come to Earth again... along with that monster who lead them..." you huffed. You looked up at him to see a flash of pain fly across his eyes. You frowned in confusion and tilted your head, studying him. "Something wrong? Did you lose someone in that attack?"

"Is that was humans think of him? As a _monster_?" he questioned, an edge to his voice. Your frown deepened. 

"Well yeah... He tried to take over our homeland... Did you know him or something?" you asked. He met your gaze, doubt and anger in his eyes, before he began to shimmer. Seconds later, his attire had completely changed. He went from bare chested to wearing long green and gold robes, a horned helmet sitting atop his head. Your eyes widened and you fell back in shock, scrambling away from him. 

"I am Loki, of Asgard. And that is Thor." he growled, but not in anger. You cowered anyway and felt your body press against a wall. 

"No, you can't be him!" you snapped, memories zipping across your mind like a broken record. "It's not possible!" He stood up slowly from the couch and your eyes began to swirl with magic as it reacted to your stress. "Stay away from me you liar!" It was at this moment that Thor decided to wake up. He groaned in pain before sitting up. He noticed his brother's attire and then you, cowering in the corner. 

"Loki, enough of this! Can't you see you are scaring the poor girl?" he snapped before quickly making his way over to you. All you saw was an attacker. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you brother..." Loki warned, but Thor ignored him. As he advanced towards you, your magic took it's peak and everything went black. 


	2. Destroyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update the day after initial release?! What is this sorcery?!
> 
> WARNING
> 
> Extremely detailed transformation in this chapter. Just a heads up.

**Loki's POV**

 

Loki watched in amazement as the woman's eyes turned completely black, whites and all. A snarl lifted her upper lip and she let out a feral growl, rumbling deep in her chest, as she slowly got to her hands and knees, her body shuddering. The space around her seemed to ripple outward, like a rock hitting the calm surface of a lake. Thor stumbled back as an electric energy moved around and through him, Loki feeling it himself seconds later. He was shocked with how much untamed magic came from this woman, how much power she held but did not seem to know. A sickening crack sounded in the air and she grunted, her body starting to twist and deform itself. 

A red hue lit up within the blackness of her gaze, red mist swirling around them with each tiny movement. And then...

Her skin began to rip itself apart. 

The sound of tearing flesh was sickening, wet and thick. Cracks formed along her smooth pale skin, the shreds peeling away from each other as black blood dripped from between the wounds. The flesh fell with wet splats against the ground, dissolving into the same black gore. From under her remaining skin, black, wet fur began to grow. Her nails fell from her tensed fingers, black claws taking their place, curving dangerously against the wooden floor. When all her skin had fallen away, leaving behind a mangled and grotesque female like body behind, it all went silent. 

And then she screamed. 

It was more of a roar, an angered, agony filled roar, shaking the structure around them. Thor moved away from her quickly, stumbling back in shock from the intensity of it. He came to a halt beside Loki and watched in horror as her body took on a more animal like stance, her body beginning to change again. Her fingers curled into each other and her palm lengthened, her thumb moving behind her wrist as dark pads set in underneath her now paws. Her forearms stretched, making her elbows press into her ribs as her spine lengthened and curved. Her knees bunched up against her hips, her heels stretching so she stood on her toes. Her spine continued to lengthen until a tail began to protrude from her lower back, thick fur sprouting from the appendage. 

Her ears began to point at the tips and moved upwards along her head, her long (h/c) hair falling out to be replaced by black fur. Her lips pulled back in a pained snarl as her jaw began to push out into a muzzle. The bones in her face snapped grotesquely to accommodate the new shape. Her human teeth shot out of their spots in her gums, being replaced by pointed canines. The thick muscle of her tongue thinned out and stretched along with her muzzle, twitching within her maw as a deep groan rumbled from her throat. As her jaw stretched, her eyes shifted sideways into her head, her entire face lengthening as her claws scrabbled uselessly against the wood. And then there was silence. She stopped moving, panting slightly as she accustomed to the new shape her body had taken. She was trembling from residual pain, her red eyes closed. 

"Miss..?" Thor called softly. Loki couldn't help but tense up when her eyes slowly opened. She stared at them with deep hatred, her lips pulling back to reveal the sharp canines as she snarled. She carefully got to her feet and Loki realized the true horror she had become. 

She had long legs, standing precariously on large paws that had wicked claws - no, talons - protruding from the tips. She had a long curved spine and a tiny stomach but large chest, giving her the look that she was extremely malnourished. But her thick, sleek fur gave her a lethal appearance. Her ears were longer than normal creatures and were pinned against her scruff. The fur on her scruff was longer than the rest of her fur, making it look like birds feathers were sitting atop her head. Her neck was thin and long, the shape of it and her spine giving her almost a serpentine look. Her tail was long and thick, dragging against the ground like the train of a dress behind her. Her eyes were much larger in this form, glowing and red, with misty swirls dancing around them. In the centre of those eyes sat a lighter shade of red, glowing brighter, letting him believe those were her pupils. They flicked back and forth between the brothers, her head lowered between her thin shoulders. She was also quite tall, slightly taller than her previous wolf form. 

By the gods she was absolutely stunning. 

Loki felt a sort of desire for her, wanting to know all of her forms. To know such beauty for a man who hides a secret so hideous. He wondered briefly if she would accept his Jotun form. He wanted to witness all the shapes  she could take and he wanted to please every single one of them. He had never felt such a desire... a need... quite like this one. 

But that desire was quickly pushed aside when she leaped into the air. 

Thor let out a viscous yell and dove to the side, Loki doing the same on the other side. She flew past them in a streak of black, landing delicately behind them. She slid across the floor, her talons gouging out the weak wood beneath her. She turned her head to glare back at them before she bolted for the front door. The cabin shook as she charged through it, throwing it off its hinges and sending it splintering across the grass. 

"Brother we must go after her! There is a town nearby and if she makes it there, there's no telling what she would do!" Thor yelled as he ran out the door, his wound seemingly forgotten. Loki sighed heavily and chased after them.

"Thor you fool! We're injured and you don't have your hammer! What do you expect to do?!" Loki yelled after him, easily keeping pace with the brute. Thor seemed to realize his mistake and his brow furrowed in agitation. 

"If we cannot stop her, then we must call in the team" He stated. Loki's eyes widened and he stared at his brother in irritation. 

"You want to call the Avengers for this? You do realize they still hate me!" Loki snapped. 

"It is what must be done! As a team, we can handle her, an your capture would just have to come. Besides, I do not think they want you dead brother, they only wish to help." He said, ignoring Loki's indignant scoff. He was about to respond when a sound stilled the air around them. A deep haunting sound that shook Loki's very soul. A chill ran down his spine and he felt himself pale. 

It was the sound of death itself. 

Her howl echoed eerily across the forest, the sound making nature itself shiver in fear. 

"Loki! We must hurry before it's too late!" Thor bellowed as he pushed forward. Loki growled and clenched his fist tightly, wishing he had his scepter again. 

"Call the Avengers. Before it's too late." He seethed. Thor nodded and pulled out a device, pressing a button and speaking quickly. 

"Captain! We have a big problem here in (Town name)! I need the team now, I'll explain later!" He said before putting the device away. The device itself would send a signal to Tony, alerting them of their current location. 

The brothers pushed on, the sounds of screams of terror growing louder the closer they got to the town. They burst from the foliage and froze at the sight before them. Everything was on fire. Bodies littered the ground. And the creature herself was no where in sight. 

"Where is she?!" Thor yelled out. Out of the corner of his eye, Loki noticed a young male struggling to get to his knees. He made his way over and grabbed him by the collar, hauling him to his feet. 

"Which way did it go?" He snapped, shaking the poor man. He whimpered in fear before shakily pointing to the left. 

"It went that way... It's destroying everything!" he cried hysterically. Loki dropped the male and ran in the direction of chaos, Thor hot on his heels. They followed the path of destruction until they came across a vision of true horror. She stood in the centre of the field, bodies of people laying around her. The only thing was, they weren't dead. She was toying with them, pouncing on their backs when they tried to escape. A twisted grin split her jaws in half, her red eyes wild with sick delight. 

She pounced on a young woman, who let out a piercing scream as her talons sunk into the soft flesh of her back. She picked her up by her shoulder and shook her head violently, blood spraying as the females body flailed like a rag doll. Her head snapped up suddenly, her eyes fixing on the brothers. A growl bounced past her lips, almost like a laugh. She turned around, her body curling like a snakes as she stalked her way over, tossing the woman to the side harshly. blood dripped from her sharp teeth, her talons digging deep into the delicate earth. She seemed to have grown in size, now towering over them both by at least a foot. She stopped a few feet away, her long tail swaying side to side playfully. But she was anything but playful. She was sizing them up, hunting them. Her gaze flickered back and forth between them as her tongue slid across her lips, cleaning away the blood, saliva dripping to the ground. Her muscles tensed a second later and she leaped through the air at them. They dove to the side again but this time, she expected it. In midair, she twisted and grabbed the remains of Thor's cape in her teeth, twisting her body around him like a snake would to its prey. It's amazing how a wolf like body could do such a thing. She had him pinned to the ground, teeth locked into his shoulder. He yelled in pain, his eyes bulging from his head as he struggled against her. No matter his strength, he could not push her off. Instead, he held out his hand, searching blindly for Mjolnir, but forgetting it was nowhere near him. Loki knew he had to do something. So he moved silently behind her and launched himself onto her back. 

But she expected this too.

She released Thor at the last second and turned her head, catching his arm between her white teeth and clamping down, easily crushing the bones within. Loki held back a cry of pain and shoved his hidden dagger into her cheek. She yelped in pain and released him, leaping back a few feet. She glared menacingly at him as she hooked a talon around the handle and yanked it out, black blood dripping and sizzling in the grass. The wound slowly sealed up and she snarled in anger, head lowering between her shoulders. She stalked forward slowly, a deep growl rumbling from her chest. Just as she launched herself into the air, teeth bared, talons outstretched, ripping dirt and grass from the ground, 

a flash of red, blue and silver flew past Loki's head and connected against her jaw, snapping her head to the side and throwing her off balance. 

"Heal!"


	3. Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many updates in one week. I'm already hooked on this story and I'm the one writing it.

She dropped to the ground in a heap, the shield bouncing back into the Captain's hands. She scrambled to her feet quickly, the fur on the back of her neck raising as she let out a ferocious snarl. Her front legs set father apart as her talons dug deep into the ground, bracing herself as she faced the new enemy. There were exclamations of relief from the people on the ground as they caught sight of the Avengers. 

"Everyone needs to leave now!" Captain America called out, pointing back towards the town. They all got to their feet, one man going over to the severely injured woman and leading them to safety. The creature watched on in anger as her toys fled, her tail lashing side to side angrily. She took a step forward and yelped when a blue-white beam of energy stopped her, blasting into the ground at her feet. 

"Stay" a metallic voice rung out above. Her red eyes slid upwards and she tilted her head in curiosity before her lips pulled back in that same twisted grin. She slowly let her gaze travel over everyone, regarding them slowly, setting their skin to itch uncomfortably. 

"Can someone please explain what that thing is?!" Clint demanded, arrow trained on her. 

"That, my friend, was once a girl." Thor said, a hand pressed to his bleeding shoulder. Everyone's eyes widened, but before they could say anything, she let out a howl and charged forward. She first went for Steve, dodging arrows from Clint, her jaws opened as she went for his throat. He blocked the attack at the last second with his shield, her teeth locking around the edge. The vibranium ground sharply against her teeth, letting out a metallic screech as she shook her head this way and that, his feet scraping against the ground. She kept the shield locked between her jaws and rose up on her hind legs, her talons hooking around the metal. She pushed all her weight against it, throwing Steve off balance and sending him to his back. She pinned the shield to his chest and lifted her head, eyes wild as she grinned down at him. Before the others could help him, she tossed her head back and let out three high-pitched yips. The sky above them darkened with thick clouds, the air around them becoming electric. From the ground, shadows began to rise and take shapes. They took the forms of large wolves, void of any features, but had white eyes and grins, looking as hollow and flat as the rest of them. They leaped forward and attacked each Avenger, Loki included, ganging up on each one in groups. There were so many of them, they had no choice but to fight for themselves. She looked down at Steve pinned beneath her and smirked, four Shadows creeping up on all sides. She slithered backwards, giving them space so they could jump him. Because he was already on the ground, he wasn't able to get up, leaving him defenseless. She watched on in satisfaction at the chaos she ensued, when a light beam shot down at the Shadows covering the Captain. She snarled in anger and her gaze shot up towards Iron Man, her ears pinning back. Steve quickly got to his feet and joined the fight, the four Shadows having returned and doubled. 

"You can't reach me up here Sweetheart" Tony taunted, shooting at multiple Shadows. He cursed when they all doubled. She let out a sound akin to a laugh and her spine arched. The Shadows retreated back suddenly, allowing the Avengers to focus on her. They watched in confusion and dread as her spine seemed to grow larger, shifting and morphing. Tearing flesh sounded in the air and they all felt chills creep down their spines as two massive black wings tore through her flesh. They splattered black blood everywhere as they fanned out, taking up at least 15 feet on each side. 

"Shit" Tony cursed, knowing he was her next target. He quickly turned and shot into the sky. The ruffle of many feathers reached his ears and he glanced back to see that she had taken off after him. 

And she was gaining speed fast.

Below her, the Shadows returned to the fight, attacked the dazed team. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. find her weak points!" Tony shouted as he twisted and turned in the air, trying to avoid her at all costs. He didn't know what she was capable of and he didn't want to find out. A scan of her body lit up in front of his eyes before blinking red. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but I do not know of her species and it seems that she does not have any weak points." F.R.I.D.A.Y. explained. Tony cursed yet again and he turned onto his back, shooting energy beams towards her, but she easily dodged each one, her body gliding across the air smoothly. 

"Wilson! Come on man, I need some help up here!" Tony called over the intercom. His reply was instant. 

"Little busy here Stark!" Out of the corner of Tony's eye he saw Sam had two Shadows on his wings, making it difficult for him to gain height without the risk of crashing. 

"Looks like I'm on my own" he said, trying to avoid her as much as possible. But no such luck there. When he looked back towards her, she was nowhere to be seen. He looked around frantically, but it was like she just vanished. "Does anyone see-- Oof!!' A force crashed into him from behind, throwing him off balance. Damage Alert blinked in front of his eyes as pain seared into his back and sides. He turned his head and was horrified at the sight. She was clinging to his suit, teeth bared by his cheek in a sick grin, talons digging under the weak points of his armor. He could feel the sharpness of them slicing into his skin. Her wings beat hard against the air, sending them higher in seconds. It's like his flight jets didn't even faze her as she shot straight up. She lowered her head and locked her jaws around his shoulder, metal bending and grinding as she began to tear into it. "Deploy Missiles!" Tony shouted. The creature shot back her head in pain as her mouth filled with the projectiles, blood dripping from her tongue. She snarled and dug her talons in deeper, short circuiting the jets. Her wings froze in midair, allowing her to hover in place. Everything seemed to slow down as she pulled him closer to her chest and brought her muzzle to his ear. His blood ran cold when a deep feminine voice whispered its way into his mind. 

_"Drop it"_

And she let go.

Tony couldn't even scream as his body plummeted towards the ground, desperately trying to get his jets to work again. 

"Tony!!" a few members of the team shouted over the ear piece. 

Tony felt sick, the world spinning around him, his eyes opened wide in horror as he couldn't do anything. Then something hit hard. Something green, and he blacked out for a second from the force of it. When he regained consciousness he realized Hulk had caught him, just like back in New York. They landed on the ground heavily and he dropped him. Tony grunted as he hit the ground. 

"Thanks" he gasped. Hulk snorted and clenched his massive fists. A roar of anger came from above and everyone looked up as the Shadows disappeared. Blackness danced around the creature like flames and she seemed to grow even larger. Her body twisted in the air and began to descend quickly, her wings folding flat against her back to give her speed. The Avengers braced themselves as she descended upon them like a God. This realization came to Loki so suddenly that he staggered. She eerily reminded him of Fenrir, the Norse Wolf. Could she be related to Fenrir in some way? Was she truly a godlike entity? He watched as her form grew nearer, his body tensing as her talons outstretched in the air. 

"Enough of this!" a voice yelled out, A gold, blue and red blur shot past them and grabbed the creature around the chest. This unexpected attack startled her and her wings fanned out in surprise, stopping her descent. Her distraction allowed Vision to grab her wings and wrestle them against her back, trapping her in his hold. She snarled and thrashed in his arms, body twisting and clawing at him as she tore away at his flesh, but her assault didn't faze him. "Ease your mind child, return to yourself." As he said this, the Mind Stone glowed and shot a thin yellow beam between her eyes. She stilled and her eyes began to flicker between red and (e/c). A low groan of agony rumbled deep in her chest as the black flames vanished into thin air, the red mist dissolving as her eyes returned back to their natural (e/c) colour. They rolled back into her head and her body went limp. 

Vision slowly lowered them to the ground and set her body down. She whined pitifully as her body began to shrink, taking back the shape of a young woman. Her wings dug themselves into her back again, the torn skin stitching itself back together. Her talons shrank back to human nails as her paws split into hands and feet again, her appendages returning to human limbs. Her tail shrank back into her spine, the black fur falling away to reveal (s/c) skin. She curled into a ball and shivered violently, the dark sky returning to clear skies again. 

Vision knelt beside her and removed his cape, draping it over her naked form. She clutched at it tightly and he gently lifted her into his arms. 

"Where were you? You couldn't have come sooner?!" Tony barked in annoyance. Vision turned a glare on him.

"I had business to attend to. But we must return to the facility. Something must be done about the chaos she created." He said. 

"I can wipe their memories... Trick them into thinking there was a forest fire" Loki said, stepping forward. Everyone's eyes trained on him in curiosity, but his eyes were locked on the girl in Vision's arms. They shrugged it off when he nodded. 

"Very well, but do so quickly." He said before turning. Loki lifted his hands and they began to glow a pale green. A ripple went across the sky and he lowered his hands. 

"There, now we can go" he said, following after Vision. He wanted to take the girl from his arms, protect her himself, but he knew Vision would not allow it. 

The team stared after them as they collected themselves. Natasha turned to Hulk and she smiled softly.

"Hey big guy... The suns getting real low..." She said gently. He watched her before they shared the intimate hand shake and he stumbled back, his body twitching as he changed back to Bruce. Nat helped him up and lead him and the team towards the quinjet a few meters off. The Avengers quickly left the battle scene and headed back towards the Avengers facility, all with too many questions in mind. Once they returned to the compound, they were greeted with a royally pissed off Nick Fury. He regarded the girl skeptically and he turned his gaze to Loki, a flame lighting his eye. 

"Who is she and what is he doing here?" He snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"We'll explain later Director Fury... Right now we all need medical attention.." Nat said, supporting Bruce as they all walked to Medical Bay. Nick turned to Steve and rose an eyebrow. 

"Briefing in one hour. Not one minute late. And I want a thorough explanation." He snapped before turning on his heels and leaving. Steve sighed heavily and followed after the team quickly to tend to his wounds. 

 

\-----

 

_Cold... Fear... Pain..._

_Please..._

_Someone..._

__

**_Help Me_ **


	4. Decoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I realized as I was writing that Loki is apparently 'dead' during this timeline until Ragnarok, as he was 'killed' in Dark World. So I've made the decision to screw up the timeline for my benefit. I've chosen to make it so that Dark World happens after Age of Ultron, making it easier on myself. It's a crucial part in my story so I'll need to do it. So if at any part you get confused in coming chapters, that is why. After the events of Dark World pan out, it will return back to normal and will probably start from Civil War again. but don't worry that doesn't happen for quite a while... I'll be reminding everyone when it actually happens.

Steve's Pov

 

He watched as Vision set the girl on the hospital bed, the nurses taking over quickly. They covered her naked form with a thin blanket and began to check her vitals. They put a heart monitor on her finger and were shocked to see that her heart rate was abnormally slow. The young woman whimpered softly as her body shuddered, pain etched on her pale features. One of the nurses set up an IV and injected some morphine to help ease the pain. She settled into a deeper sleep and relaxed. Steve frowned slightly and ignored the nurse tending to him, his eyes trained on her. He then caught sight of the gods, talking quietly to each other. 

"So, are you gonna tell us what the hell just happened?" He snapped. 

"Steve said a bad word!" Tony laughed. Steve glared at him before turning back to the brothers. 

"Well?"

"We will explain when everyone is in the briefing hall. It is too complicated to have to explain twice" Loki said, no hostility in his gaze like usual. He was truly and utterly exhausted, his wounds coming back to him from the battle with the Chitauri, his fighting with the Shadows having caused them to reopen. Steve regarded the Fallen Prince calmly, noticing how his eyes continued to stray back to the girl. He frowned lightly and shook his head before thanking the nurse and leaving. He went to his suite and got changed out of his uniform into some comfortable clothing, heading down to the briefing hall to wait for everyone. Thor and Clint came in a few moments later, gesturing animatedly about their fighting skills against the Shadows. Nat and Bruce followed them soon after, a solemn look on Bruce's face. Nick came in seconds later, his black coat fluttering behind him as he moved to stand at the head of the table. They all waited quietly for Sam, Tony, Vision and Loki. 

"Dude seriously, you only had like two of those things on you, I had the Big Bad Wolf on my ass" Tony exclaimed in irritation as he and Sam walked in. 

"Oh come on, you have more protection in that suit than I do in mine. If I had fallen from that height I'd be dead. I wasn't taking that risk." Sam retorted, moving to sit beside Steve. Tony rolled his eyes before sitting at Nick's right, leaning back and kicking his feet upon the table. Vision entered a few minutes later, Wanda following after him. She hadn't been on the rescue mission as she was doing some left over clean up work after the fall of Sokovia. 

"I'll explain more when we are briefed." Vision finished saying, leading her to the table and sitting. They all waited for Loki to arrive. Ten minutes after the hour long mark, he walked in, a troubled look on his face. 

"It's about damn time!" Nick snapped. Loki didn't respond and leaned against the wall, wanting to be away from everyone. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the floor, his brow furrowing. There was no telling what had caused his delay, but Steve had an inclination that it had to do with the girl. 

"Alright, so who's gonna tell me what happened in (town)?" Nick asked, bracing himself against the table.

"I think we should hear from the beginning. As of how a girl like that could become a creature like the one we encountered... Thor?" Tony said, his gaze sliding over to the God of Thunder. Everyone looked to him expectantly.

"I cannot tell you Man of Iron. I was not conscious in the presence of her greeting. Brother, perhaps you could explain?" Thor said, turning in his chair to look pointedly at his brother. He bristled and frowned deeply before sighing and straightening from the wall. He leaned against the table and ran a hand through his messy hair. 

"She saved us... but.. it.. she was different. Thor and I had been attacked by Chitauri and we were left defenseless and wounded--"

"I lost my hammer in the battle" Thor cut in. He shrunk under Loki's glare. 

"We escaped through one of my portals, I do not know why it brought us to Midgard however. We traveled for about a day when Thor fell unconscious due to blood loss, leaving me to drag him around" a pout formed on his lips for a second before turning into a look of curiosity. "When I though I couldn't possibly go on any longer... she came. But she was not a girl. She was a wolf."

"And she didn't attack you?" Steve asked, his eyes widening. Loki shook his head. 

"No, she wasn't that... that creature. She was like a Midgard wolf, but she had the whitest coat I had ever seen, like freshly fallen snow..." He hesitated, realizing he had let that slip out. "But she was large, standing about an inch or so below me on all fours. I didn't feel threatened upon her approach, so I allowed her to lead us to safety. She brought us to a cabin of sorts, I fell unconscious shortly after. When I came to, she, in human form, was tending to our wounds. She didn't know who we were, which is the reason why she helped us I assume. But when she found out... she panicked." Loki explained. 

"That still doesn't explain why she became that thing." Nat said, eyebrow raised. 

"She possesses magic. My own magic connected to hers instantly... but... I still do not know what she is or how she came to be. I do not recognize the type of magic she possesses. And I have high doubts she herself does not know."

"How do you mean?" Bruce asked, tilting his head. 

"When she turned, her whole mind shut down. I felt it. She has no idea of the chaos she caused, and I do not think it wise to tell her."

"She has to know. She caused a lot of damage and she must face the consequences." Nick exclaimed, setting a one eyed glare on the God. Loki frowned and stood straight. 

"She is young. You can't imagine how much stress that would put on her." He snapped. The team was silent for a moment before Tony snickered. 

"Looks like Reindeer Games has a crush" He chuckled. Loki's temper flared and he slammed his fist on the table. 

"I have no time for such childish acts! I am merely concerned about her mental well-being! If she finds out about what she did she could revert back to what she was and destroy this place. Her mind is unstable and I am positive you petty Avengers don't want your precious play house to become the same!" He roared, turning on his heel and storming out. They were all silent as they stared at the door. Steve turned to Thor and caught his attention.

"Has he ever acted like this before?" He asked slowly. 

"It has been a long time since my brother had known someone with magic other than our mother... He's curious... but I do fear he is not accepting his emotions fully." Thor responded, getting up to go after his brother. The team share glances before turning to Nick.

"So what do we do Director? Do we tell her?" Sam asked, leaning forward to brace his arms on the table. 

"We have to tell her... but seeing as Loki seems to be right, we will tell her gradually, hint at her to what she... or that thing... had done. For now, no one speaks of it."

"But what do we do about her being here? I'm sure last she remembers is being in her own home?" Nat said, frowning deeply. 

"Alright, here's the game plan."

 

\--------

 

_It's so cold..._

_It hurts..._

_Is anyone there?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_Please..._

_Help me_

 

_\--------_

 

Loki's Pov

 

His feet automatically carried him back to the medical wing, a deep frown pulling down his lips. He didn't understand why he felt the need to protect her like he is. She was nothing but a mortal to him... and yet, she wasn't. There was something ancient about her, something not even he could recognize in all the millennia he lived. He wanted to know just what and who she was, and if he could help her. He knew she was scared, but she didn't know what to be afraid of. He had seen the way her mind had shut down the moment her eyes turned black. He had seen the lost look of a young child in her gaze. 

He stepped into the med bay to see that it was empty, minus the bed in which she lay. He walked over to it and pulled a chair beside it, sitting silently and peering at her. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, his gaze travelling up and down her frame, a frown furrowing his brows. 

"I don't understand it..." Loki said to Thor, knowing he had followed him. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning against the wall. 

"Her magic. Every time I think I can figure it out, something changes and I have to start all over again." He huffed, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "It's like it knows I'm trying to figure it out but it doesn't want to be" he said. Thor moved to the other side of the bed and gently put his hand on her arm. A surprised look crossed over his face and he lifted his hand, staring at it in shock. "What is it?"

"I can feel... I think I can feel her magic..." He whispered. 

"What? That's impossible." Loki stood and moved to her side. The closer he got, the air around her seemed thicker, heavier. "What do you feel?"

"I don't know, but it feels electric, like when I hold Mjolnir. But it's different... feels stronger..." He said. "But it..." he hesitated, a troubled look in his eyes. 

"What? Brother tell me, what is it?" Loki pressed. 

"It feels like it's in pain" He muttered. Loki blinked slowly before carefully placing his hand on her wrist. 

His entire body tensed, hairs rising as a feeling of dread and agony washed over him. He began to tremble, his usually cool body becoming even colder. 

 

_'Cold'_

 

It was the tiniest of whispers, but he felt more than heard it, seeing as his pale skin started to shift blue. In the back of his mind he could hear Thor calling his name, but he couldn't respond. He couldn't do anything but let his body succumb to whatever she was doing to him. He was powerless as his Jotun form bled into his features. 

 

_'Fear'_

 

The dread he already felt grew stronger the longer he held on. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't rip his hand away from her skin. He dropped to his knees by her side, his own magic ebbing. She was stealing it. Using it against him. Panic took hold in his chest. 

 

**_'Pain'_ **

 

Agony set over in his limbs. He felt it bleed from his fingers into the rest of his body, icy spiders crawling their way through his veins. He cried out in pain, but it sounded far away to his ears. He watched as her spine arched, her chest lifting off the bed as her hand snatched his. Her eyes squeezed shut tighter and she let out a deep, agonized groan. 

 

**_"HELP ME"_ **

 

A blue and green energy erupted around them and her body lifted off the bed, hovering above the mattress. The sheets slipped away from her, revealing her naked form. She rose higher in the air, dragging Loki to his feet, her hair lifting in an invisible wind. Loki tried to pull his hand free, but her grip was too tight. He vaguely heard Thor yelling out to the team, panic and fear in his voice, as well as the sound of the heart monitors going crazy, her heart rate picking up incredible speed. Loki's eyes began to blur around the edges, black spots flickering across his vision. The blue and green energy danced circles around her body, pulsing with untamed power. Her skin rippled under his fingers, her lips parting in a silent scream. 

And Loki knew what he had to do. 

They came to him so suddenly, the ancient words floating across his mind like a river, that he felt strength in them, giving him the energy to pull his voice from deep in his chest. 

He reached up with difficulty, the magic surrounding her hindering his progress, trying to push him away. But he struggled forward. His body was drenched in sweat by the time he managed to touch her cheek. His fingers shook violently as the magic focused on him, slicing angrily at his skin. It knew what he was about to do, and they did not like it one bit. He felt betrayed, how his own magic was being used against him. He tried to speak, but his voice caught in his throat. Tears spilled down his cheeks as agony continued to wash over him, the magic doing anything to stop him. 

But he kept pushing forward. 

His hand closed around her mouth and he took a deep breath. 

 

_"Barn av Sköll og Hati, du har ikke blitt påkalt"_

 

A high pitched squeal could be heard as the smoothness of the magic's dancing became jagged and nonrhythmic. 

 

_"Din tiltedeværelse er uønsket eller nødvendig, sove til du er blitt innkalt!"_

 

The magic writhed in anger before it exploded outward, rippling across the air before vanishing entirely. Her body dropped heavily against the bed, Loki collapsing beside her, panting rapidly. Thor ran to his side and crouched, placing his hand on his back. Loki ignored him as he weakly lifted his head to look up at her. 

Your eyes were open and staring right at him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations will be in next chapter


	5. Tightrope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late. It would have been up earlier but My computer crashed when I was three sentences away from finishing it so I had to restart as it didn't save anything.

Your Pov

 

You let out a soft groan of pain, eyes fluttering shut as you brought a hand to your forehead, pressing lightly. 

"What the fuck was that?!" Someone yelled. The sudden shout made you flinch and you turned on your side, curling into a ball. A cool hand pressed lightly between your shoulders and you tensed, but they were gentle when they turned you over. You slowly peeked open your eyes and were met with the blue-green gaze of Loki. You gasped and scrambled backwards. Doing this caused extreme pain to take hold of your body and you fell backwards off the bed. You hit the floor with a heavy thud, the air knocked out of you. You groaned in pain and whimpered softly. Footsteps moved towards you before gentle hands lifted you from the ground, placing you back on the bed. 

"You okay?" An oddly familiar voice asked softly. You opened your eyes again but this time were met with clear blue ones. You blinked slowly before leaning back, your eyes widening. 

"Y-You're Captain America..." You whispered. He blinked before nodding. Slowly, your gaze traveled around the room, falling on everyone in the room. "W-why are the Avengers standing in front of me? Am I dead? And why am I naked?" You asked. Steve took off his sweater and handed it to you. You zipped it up around you, reveling in the warmth. Even sitting, you knew it would come down to your knees. 

"No, you're not dead. We just want to know what the hell happened back in (town)." Iron Man said, crossing his arms. Everyone's gaze turned on him in a glare. 

"Dude. What happened to the game plan?" Falcon snapped. There were small sounds of agreement as Iron Man shrugged. 

"I just want to know if she has a grudge against me." he said. You blinked sluggishly and tilted your head. Your mouth opened and closed many times before you managed to get any words out. 

"I'm sorry, I'm lost. What are you talking about?" You asked, sitting up. 

"How you attacked the town of (town) and tried to kill me."

"TONY!" Everyone yelled. You moved on the bed until your legs hung off the side, confusion on your face. 

"W-what do you mean I attacked (town)?" You asked softly. Tony sighed heavily before lifting his wrist and tapping at the watch a couple times. A hologram floated into the air and a video began to play back. 

You watched as a giant wolf like creature rampaged across a field, black shadow wolves as its side. You watched as it attacked the Avengers, focusing mostly on Tony. Your face paled as dread crept into your chest.

"What is that thing?!" You whimpered. 

"That's you." Tony said. 

"N-no that can't be me!" You yelped, body trembling.

"Tony enough, take it down!" Steve yelled, stepping closer to him. 

"No, she needs to see what she had done!" He growled. "She needs to know the danger she put everyone in!"

"Tony, stop it! Are you crazy?!" Bruce called. 

"Maybe I am!"

 _"ENOUGH"_ Everything went silent at the power behind Loki's voice. He stood up, anger in his gaze and stance. "Can you not see how scared she is? Do you not remember the warning I gave you?!" He snapped, moving over beside you. Your gaze met his and you flinched, shrinking away from him. He paused before lifting his hands in a calming gesture. It did nothing to calm you. "We just want answers" 

"I don't have any answers! Whatever that thing was, it wasn't me! I don't know what you want from me, but I can't give it to you."  _They must not know..._ "I just want to go home!"

"Sweetheart you're not going home anytime soon." Tony said, crossing his arms again, causing the hologram to drop. Your gaze met his and you stood on shaky legs. 

"You can't hold me hostage here..." You begged. "I don't know what answers I can give you!"

"Miss please-" Steve tried to reason. 

"(Y/n). My name is (Y/N)." You snapped. You tried to push past everyone, but Vision stopped you, putting his arm gently around your waist. A sense of comfort washed over you and you stepped into his side. "Please just let me go home..." You tried again. 

"Miss (Y/n), you know we can't do that. As much as you want to deny it, you know you can give us at least a few answers about what happened." You sagged in his arms as a defeated whine left your lips, your weak legs giving out. He lifted you and set you on the bed again. "I believe it is wise to wait a few days before we question her. Mr Stark has put too much stress on her so soon after waking." 

"Oh sure, blame it all on me" Tony huffed. 

"It was your fault." Natasha cut in, a frown pulling down her lips. 

"Yes, but for now, we should let her rest. The more relaxed she is, the easier it will be for her to remember what she can" Vision explained. 

"And what if she doesn't remember?" Bruce asked. Vision turned to Wanda and she visibly tensed. 

"Then I will have to ask Wanda to go into her mind and remove whatever is blocking her from remembering." He stated. Wanda nodded stiffly before stepping forward. 

"If that is what I must do, then I will" She said. You looked her up and down, not seeing her as a threat, but you knew to be cautious around her. 

"For now, let us take our leave and allow her mind to rest." He said. He got up and left the room. One by one, each team member stepped out until only Nick, Loki and Thor remained. 

"I won't hesitate to let her into your mind. Just know, I'm not a patient person." Nick states firmly. You cowered under his stare and nodded. 

"I understand Sir..." You whispered. He nodded once before turning and leaving, his coat fluttering. 

It was silent in the room for a while, you not being able to meet the Gods's eyes.

"How do you know those words?" You asked, voice barely audible. 

"I do not know... they just came to me." Loki responded just as quietly. You bristled and bared your teeth slightly, anger bleeding into your words. 

"Liar. Those words don't just come to people. Only the first Gods of all Gods knew them, and they were lost millennia ago! You should not know those words." You snapped, sitting up. Thor was quick to step forward and push you back against the bed. You fought against him, but his strength was too much, so you gave up and allowed him to hold you down. 

"Loki enough games. Tell us the truth, how do you know those words? Not even I know them." Thor asked, turning his head to look at his brother. Loki scowled and squared his shoulders, straightening to his full height. 

"This is no game Thor. I told you, I do not know how the words came to me. I've never heard them in my life." He snapped. You growled low in your chest, but before you could do anything, Thor held you fast against the bed. 

"Loki, I think it is best that you leave" He said. Loki rolled his eyes before storming out. Thor sighed heavily and released his hold on you, stepping back. "I apologize M'lady, but you should rest, fighting with my brother will get you nowhere."

"Fine." you huffed. "Go back to your team." Thor sighed softly before nodding and leaving the room. You pulled the blankets over you and curled up, closing your eyes. 

 

Author's Pov

 

Loki walked towards the briefing hall where everyone had gathered again. 

"Tony, did you completely forget everything we were supposed to do?!" Steve growled, standing face to face with the billionaire. 

"The longer we take, the longer we have to wait for our answers. She knows something and we'll get it out of her." He promised calmly. 

"You are lucky I stepped in when I did you fool. If I hadn't, she would have most likely killed you." Loki said, leaning against the wall. 

"I'm sorry, am I the only one looking for answers? Cause it seems to me that all of you want to play house and take care of her. She nearly destroyed a whole town and you want to push that aside so she can feel better? What if that is what she wants? To get us to trust her and then she attacks when we're at our most vulnerable. What then?" Tony snapped, gesturing widely at the team. 

"From what I saw, she's scared." Vision stepped in, leaning against the table. 

"Yeah well, you weren't there when she was trying to eat me. She's a threat. That thing and her are the same being, they share the same mind. Now don't tell me that puts up red flags? She could be pretending and then she strikes when we least expect it." Tony reasoned. 

"Then we get Wanda to look into her mind. If anyone can pull out the truth, it's her." Natasha said, putting her hand on the young witch's shoulder. 

"I fear that if I do, she may not respond well. My magic is very intrusive and if what Loki says is right about the fact that his magic was first to set her off, then mine may do so as well."

"Then we knock her out. She can't do anything if she's unconscious." Clint said. 

"No, that's even more dangerous. If you remember, I told you here mind had shut down before she Shifted. If her human mind is unconscious, then that leaves easy room for the Creature to come out. She must be aware of what you are doing, she may not like it, but she might allow it." Loki explained. 

"He's got a point. If her mental awareness isn't there and that Creature feels threatened by Wanda's magic, then there's high chance it will attack again." Bruce said, sitting on the table. 

"So then it's settled. Tomorrow morning we get Wanda to delve into her mind while she's conscious." Nick states, nodding his head. 

"Hold up. What I want to know is what happened back in Med Bay? Like, what was happening to her?" Steve stepped in, moving to stand beside the table. "And what were those words you said to her that stopped it all?" He asked, turning his attention to Loki. 

"I want to know too. But what I want to know is how she seemed to be draining you of life." Nick cut in. Loki sighed softly before shaking his head, his brow creasing in confusion. 

"I do not know how she was doing it, but she was absorbing my magic and using it against me..." He said, troubled eyes glaring at the ground. 

"I've never heard of that, I didn't think it possible." Wanda said softly. 

"As did I. Not even our mother knew of this magic, she always told me that it had never been done."

"Okay, so she can steal magic? But how did you stop it? What did those words mean?" Sam pushed. 

"I do not know what those words mean. They just appeared in my mind and I knew I had to say them." Loki deflected. 

"What language is it?" Nat asked. "It's not one I've heard before." 

"Ancient Norse." 

All eyes turned towards the door. You were leaning heavily against the frame, panting softly. A thin layer of sweat coated your pale skin and you were trembling slightly. Thor quickly moved to your side and helped you sit at the table. 

"What are you doing here? You should be resting." Wanda said softly, sitting beside you. You shook your head and shrugged. 

"I was restless." You responded. She sighed before turning to face you. 

"Then please tell us, Loki doesn't know what those words mean. Can you translate them for us?" She asked. You hesitated before nodding slowly. 

"It's ancient Norse. It translates in English to; _'Child of Sköll and Hati, you have not been called upon.'_ " A heavy shudder passed over your body and you whimpered, pain etched onto your features. " _'Y-Your presence is undesirable nor necessary. Sleep until you have been called upon.'_ " Your skin had paled even more and your nails dug deep into the wood of the table. "I-I'm sorry.. S-She hates those words and it causes me pain..." You gasped out. 

"She?" Clint asked. You looked up at him and nodded. 

"I can't say Her name without Shifting into Her. In time you will learn Her name, but I do not trust you to know as you could use Her against me." You explained. He nodded shortly. 

"Hati? Sköll? Brother are those not the names of the Giant Wolves in the sky? The ones who were lost ages ago?" Thor asked, turning to Loki. 

"Yes, they were the wolves who chased the Sun and Moon from the sky in clockwork. They caused the shifting of Day and Night. Those wolves were lost long ago but the Sun and Moon still move accordingly in fear that they will return." he explained. His eyes widened suddenly and he stood straight. "Wait, did you say _'child'_ of the Great Wolves?" You nodded slowly. "But I don't understand. They were both male, it is impossible." 

"I wish I could tell you more, but I don't know much. The One who took Us into their care had blocked that knowledge from me long ago. Only She knows but She was lost to rage and shuts me down, so I can't intervene. Which is why I assume She attacked you all. I have no control over Her anymore when She escapes the binds I put on Her." You explained. 

"Can we reach into the more sane part of Her mind?" Steve asked. 

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you. I have not been able to try or have had the courage to try. I'm afraid that if I give Her any freedom She will break free and kill everyone." you turned to Vision. "Thank you for reaching me and bring me back." He nodded gently. 

"(Y/n), Wanda here is a specialist when it comes to the mind. Do think you could allow her to enter your mind and try to speak with Her?" Thor asked. You frowned softly before looking at the witch. 

"I would allow her, but I can't say the same for Her. She might use your magic against you and hurt you. It's probably best to try, but not anytime soon. I can feel that She is still riled up" You said. Wanda nodded and smiled easily. 

"Of course, i wasn't gonna try anytime soon. If I were to use my magic on you now, it would hurt you. Your mind would malfunction and you would either become paralyzed or die." 

"Well that's reassuring." Tony scoffed. You sent him a tiny glare. 

"Don't think I've forgiven you Mr Stark. I'm almost tempted to let Her loose just so She can kick your ass." You growled, a teasing snarl on your lips. He rose an eyebrow, trying to force away the appreciative smirk tugging at his lips. 

"Well, I better sit before my ass gets kicked..." He huffed, sitting on the table. You then turned to Nick, a nervous look in your eyes. 

"S-Sir, if I'm to be living here for a while, where do I stay?" You asked hesitantly. 

"Put her in a cage, leashes and a collar." Tony teased. You frowned and threw a pencil at him. He dodged it and laughed slightly. "Kidding, kidding! We'll put you in one of the rooms."

"No, I don't think I trust her that much. She stays in the main cell, so we can have 24/7 surveillance on her." Nick said. Your eyes widened and you shrank back, paling slightly. 

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked, surprised at Fury's cold tone. 

"Absolutely. Now, all of you are dismissed. Briefing over." With that, he left the room. 

"I'm sure we can reason with him to find you a proper room." Steve offered, reaching across the table to place his hand over yours. You pulled yours away a second later and shook your head. 

"No, it's fine, I completely understand where he's coming from. I wouldn't trust me either after everything that happened." you said. "Just uh... Can I borrow some clothes before I go to my cell? As comfy as this sweater is, I can't steal it from you." You said, smiling shyly at Steve. His cheeks dusted pink before he nodded, not able to meet your gaze. 

"I'll get you some clothes, though they might be a bit big on you." Natasha said. She stood up and took your hand, leading you out of the room. Wanda followed closely behind. It was silent on the walk for a while before you let out a mirthless laugh. 

"My life has really changed in the past few hours.. Was it like this for you two as well?" You asked, looking between the women. 

"I've always been used to this" Nat shrugged. 

"It changed for me too. My br-... My brother and I were trained to be weapons, but we were saved and it was different for me and him." Wanda explained, her voice catching slightly. 

"Who's your brother?" You asked slowly. A sad smile slipped across her face and she shook her head. 

"He gave his life to save Clint and a child back in Sokovia... He died a hero." She whispered. You instantly felt bad and slowed your walking, staring at the floor. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." You whispered. She took your hand and tugged you forward gently. 

"It is alright. It's difficult now, but I know he wouldn't want me moping around about him." She said confidently. You smiled weakly and nodded. 

"We're here." Nat said, stopping suddenly. You almost crashed into her back, but managed to stop yourself at the last second. She pressed her thumb to a key pad before punching in a code. The small red light flickered to green and there was a small click. She pushed open the door and stepped in. You looked around at her room, finding it mostly bare, except for the essentials. She walked to the dresser and began pulling out  few pajamas. She held them against your body before pushing them into your arms. 

"You can go change in the bathroom. I'll give Steve his sweater back later." She pointed towards a door on the left side of the room. You nodded and walked into it, closing the door behind you. You set the clothes on the counter before looking up at the mirror. It had been a while since you last saw a clear reflection of yourself. You didn't own a mirror back at home, and the reflections in water weren't enough. You were shocked to see how much you had changed since the last time you saw yourself. Your hair was longer and darker, but it was dull due to the lack of proper showers. Your skin, though dirty, had a healthy softness to it, but it was pale from all the energy you had unknowingly used. Your lips were fuller from the gangly teenager you once were. Your frame had also filled out, your breasts larger and more defined. Your waist had thinned out immensely from lack of food while living on your own. Some of your ribs were sticking out from undernourishment, but you were beautiful. Not as beautiful as Natasha and Wanda, but you knew you held a unique beauty that only you could hold. You were determined to work your body to full health so you could see just how much more natural beauty you could possess. You quickly shook your head and turned your attention to the clothes on the counter. You decided on a loose t-shirt, with a form fitting tank-top underneath, and some fluffy pants. You quickly changed into them, before leaving the bathroom, setting the other clothes on the bed. 

"I think I'll be stuck in these for a while considering I wont be able to change while under surveillance." You said light-heartedly. Nat frowned before nodding and leading the way out of the room. 

"You're cell number 11." She said as she lead the way down the twisting halls and many doors. Almost instantly you were lost. She stopped outside a large pair of heavy metal doors. She leaned forward and pressed her hand to the pad, then let the retinal scan her eye. She then spoke  clearly into the speaker. "Natasha Romanov, Black Widow" There was a beep before a deep whirring sound filled the air and the door opened slowly. She walked in, leading you through the room. Five cells sat on either side of the room. There was the same metal as the doors all around them, save for a glass window at the head of the cell. Every single one of them was empty. Looks like you'll be alone in here. Nat stopped in front of the large cell at the back of the room, the biggest one in the room that took up the entire back side. It was circular and the whole front side was glass. It was unclear how you could get in and out of it. It was completely empty, save for a toilet, a sink, and a small bed. She frowned at the sight before sighing. "I'll see if I can bribe Fury to give you better stuff, but for now this is the best we can give you." She said. 

"It's okay." You responded softly. She pressed a button and put in a code and a hidden metal door opened beside the glass. You walked in obediently and looked around at the white cell. The door closed behind you when she pushed another button and smiled reassuringly. The cell itself was a bit cooler than it should have been, making goosebumps rise along your arms. It had a stale smell to it, and your nose wrinkled slightly. You sighed heavily before giving them a thumbs up. "might need to keep Steve's sweater anyway." You chuckled. They both smiled weakly before stepping back. 

"We'll see you in the morning (Y/n)." Wanda said, her voice easily carrying through the glass. You nodded and waved them goodbye as they walked out. The lights dimmed in the hall when the heavy doors closed behind them. You looked around slowly, feeling so out of place.Thankfully, it was a good thing you were used to being alone, but the fact that you were locked away and alone had your skin itching. The animal in you felt trapped, wanting to break through the glass and escape. You fought it back, knowing that would cause you more trouble than what it was worth. 

"Remember, we can see everything you do." Tony's voice rang out from the intercom. You looked around before spotting the camera. You walked over to it and gave it a smirk. 

"Guess I'll have to quell the urge to touch myself for a while then" You teased. A laugh sounded seconds later. 

"Oh please, touch yourself all you want. I'm not complaining." He laughed. You rolled your eyes and stepped back.

"You wish Stark." You said softly. You looked at the cot and frowned deeply, knowing there was no way you would be getting any sleep on it. You looked back at the camera before sighing heavily and shrugging. You hated Shifting in front of others, but right now you had no choice. 

 

Tony's Pov

 

Tony watched in confusion as you just stood in the middle of the room, looking around the floor. You seemed to have chosen a spot and you began to shed your clothes. Tony was about to say something snarky when he saw your skin ripple. His words caught in his throat as he watched the Shift take hold of you. He watched as the bones along your spine pushed against the skin of your back, your bone structure shifting. His eyes widened in amazement when white fur began to grow along your skin, your (h/c) hair falling away as your face took the shape of a wolf's. His breath hitched in his throat when your muscles thickened and stretched along your changing skeleton, thin limbs becoming lean and powerful. He leaned forward to get a closer look when what had once been you, now stood a gorgeous white wolf the size of a bear. he didn't notice his hand leaning against the intercom button and he whispered softly. 

"Amazing..." 

Your ear twitched and you lifted your head, smirking softly before shaking out your body. He quickly backed off the button, but continued to watch as you moved to your chosen spot and laid down. You curled up into a ball and allowed your eyes to fall shut a few moments later. Tony reached over and pressed a button that dimmed the lights in the cells. He sat back and noticed something rather odd. 

His pants were uncomfortably tight. 

He blushed lightly and bit his lip, urging himself to relax before he got up and made his way to his room, an agent taking place of night watch. 

Tony never would have thought he could get aroused by something as strange as watching someone shift into a new body. But the way you did it just set his nerves on fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super long chapter.... heh oops


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was gonna be longer, but then it started to get too long so I decided to split it up
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> This gets very dark and very gory. Please please please take caution when reading this, if you choose to.

  _Falling._

_You were falling._

_But you couldn't do anything._

_Your body had gone completely immobile, leaving you to free fall out of the sky. Your hair whipped around your face as you stared at the beautiful blue sky. It almost mocked you with its innocent beauty. It contrasted greatly against the red, sticky blood coming from your chest. You were breathless, the wind flying past ripping the air from your lungs._

_You were falling._

_Your back to the ever closing ground, your hands raised to the sky as if someone would catch you._

_But there was no one._

_They couldn't catch you even if someone tried. They were too slow. And you seemed to be falling faster._  

_You couldn't even scream._

_You knew the ground was getting closer._

 

_"(Y/n)"_

 

_It was distant, yet all around you. Your weak eyes began to close slowly, the sky growing darker with the setting sun._

_You were falling._

_But for how long?_

_You couldn't breathe._

_Yet oddly, you felt no pain._

_You felt nothing._

_You knew that once you hit the ground it would all end. Agonizing pain would be felt for a split second before it would all stop._

 

_"(Y/n)!"_

 

_There it was again. That voice. Who was calling your name? Why did it sound like they were speaking through a tunnel?_

_Blackness surrounded you._

_Where did the sky go?_

_Where was the ground?_

_Nothing._

_It was just empty._

_Were you still falling?_

_Fear set in then._

_Would you be trapped in this empty void for eternity?_

_Wait what was that?_

_It was a light. A faint green light. You watched as it grew brighter. You reached out to touch it but it shrank away._

_"It's okay..." You cooed softly, wanting to comfort it. It seemed to hesitate before it flickered and vanished._

 

_Cold._

 

_It's cold._

 

_It had you! It wrapped around your body, tightening it's hold, strangling the air from your lungs and crushing your bones._

_"You will never see the light of day again" It hissed in your ear. Red eyes glowed brightly beside you, wicked teeth grinning maliciously._

_Invisible hands grabbed your limbs and began to tear you apart, ripping skin away, muscles being torn as bones snapped._

_Yet you still couldn't scream._

_You watched as your body fell apart._

_You watched as It ate your flesh._

_You watched as She consumed your soul._

 

"WAKE UP"

 

You jolted awake, eyes snapping open, only to see darkness. You panicked and tried to get to your feet, but something was twisted around your body, trapping you from moving. Your nails slid sharply against the ground, hackles raised as a ferocious snarl ripped from your chest, teeth bared at any possibly threat.

"Hey! Calm down!" A voice shouted. Who said that?! Why was it so dark?! 

"(Y/n) you need to calm down before you do something stupid!" Another voice said. Familiar. A noise sounded to your right, but you still couldn't see. 

"Natasha! Get out of there, she could attack you!" 

 

Natasha? 

 

"(Y/n)... I'm gonna touch you, but you need to stay still." A soothing female voice said right beside you. You flinched harshly, having not heard her approach. However, your snarl died down and you stopped thrashing, trembling slightly and breathing hard. A gentle hand pressed against your shoulder and you flinched again. Her fingers slowly glided across your fur up to your head. You let out a warning growl and she paused before moving slower. Carefully, her hand grasped onto whatever was blocking your vision. She untwisted it before slowly pulling it away. Bright lights invaded your eyes and you twitched, squinting against the harshness. You blinked slowly to let yourself adjust before looking up at her. She sighed softly before moving to untwist the rest of the material. A blanket. Somehow, you had managed to tangle yourself up in the blanket. And because it was so thin and long, it had easily tangled around your legs, tightening to trap you. 

"There... Now, can you change back for us please?" She spoke to you like you were a child. And right now you didn't care. You had scared yourself. With the dream, the rude awakening, everything. Slowly, you let the magic course over you and you shuddered, body easily Shifting back into human form. Natasha gave you a small smile before reaching over and grabbing the discarded clothes you had removed last night. You took them in shaky hands and put them on, not able to meet her eyes. 

"Do you mind explaining to us what happened just now?" Someone said outside the cell. You didn't recognize her at all. She was tall and in the same uniform as Natasha, but she had paler skin and darker hair. You frowned and inched closer to Natasha, even though the glass of the cell kept a firm barrier between you two. 

"(Y/n) this is Agent Hill. We've come to escort you" Natasha explained. You looked up at her and nodded, shakily getting to your feet. She got up as well and they lead you out of the cell block and into the hall. Agent Hill looked at you skeptically, her eyes making you uncomfortable. You chose that you didn't like her. 

"So will you answer my question?" She asked, an edge to her voice. You resisted the urge to bare your teeth and shook your head. 

"No. I don't want to talk about it" you snapped. She rolled her eyes before moving faster to be ahead of you. They lead you down twisting hallways and many doors, before leading you to what you recognized as the briefing hall. You hesitated when you saw that all the Avengers were there, including Director Fury. Natasha gently pushed you towards a chair before moving to sit beside Clint. 

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we can begin-" 

"Hang on Director, (Y/n) here has something to tell us. Something that she's trying to hide" Agent Hill spoke up. You tensed instantly, the chair squeaking beneath you from the sudden movement. 

"Agent, I think that is quite unnecessary" Natasha said sharply, a warning. You liked her. 

"No, no please. Tell us. What is this juicy gossip?" Tony said, leaning forward, his eyes sparkling. You bit your lip and shook your head. 

"I'm not trying to hide anything, it's just not interesting" you said. 

"Oh, it's interesting. So interesting that she managed to tangle herself up in blankets" Hill smirked. Your face burned in embarrassment and you ducked your head. 

"Tell us (Y/n), what's got you in a _twist_?" Tony teased, making a few people groan in annoyance and others chuckle softly. 

"Alright fine? You want to know so bad Agent? I had a nightmare. Is that what you want to hear? That the Big Bad Wolf can get scared?" You snapped, turning to face her. 

"Well yes, it's good to know we have something to use against you" she said slyly. Your temper spiked and you stood up, knocking your chair over. 

"What's your problem? Can't you see that I'm trying to cooperate? I don't need your insults right now! I'm sure everyone here has enough to deal with already!" 

"My problem? My problem is that these guys are treating a monster so kindly, acting as if you're a friend." You paled at her words. 

"I-I'm not a monster" you said, voice weakening. Why wasn't anyone saying anything? 

"The footage of you destroying (town) begs to differ" she said calmly. "You are simply a monster" 

 

You saw red. 

 

You lunged at her, but before you could even touch her, Steve had grabbed you, pulling you back quickly. 

"That's enough. Hill, get out of here. We don't need you provoking her" Fury snapped, stepping between you two. You shrank back, moving farther into Steve's chest. You looked down at the ground, shame on your face. She let out a huff before storming out with a roll of her eyes. Steve let go of you after a moment and you slowly sat back down. 

"I'm sorry..." You said softly. "I didn't mean to lunge at her" 

"Just forget about it. Right now we have bigger matters to focus on" Fury said, moving back to his spot at the head of the table. He then motioned to Wanda and she nodded before standing up. 

"I need to go into your mind. Like we spoke of yesterday, I'm gonna try and reach Her. We need you conscious and calm however, as I could severely hurt you, or She could severely hurt us." She explained. 

"I'll do my best to keep her calm, but I don't want to do that in front of all of you guys" you admitted. 

"No of course. I can't work with all of them around. You and I will be heading to the training area, as that's the safest place, while Clint and Natasha will be observing from the side." She said. You looked at the two mentioned people and they nodded. You trusted Natasha, and you knew she trusted Clint, so in turn, you trusted them both. You met Wanda's gaze again and nodded. 

"Yeah, I think I can work with that" you said, a weak smile on your face. 

"Good, cause you have no other choice" Nick spoke up. He then gestured to the assassins and the witch. "You three will get her everything she needs to prepare for this, then you will begin immediately. We can't waste a single minute" he said. "Now go, I need to speak with the rest of you." The four of you nodded before getting up. The three of them lead you down some hallways before coming to what seemed to be a kitchen. 

"I assume you need food" Natasha said, a small smile on her lips. Your stomach gave a needy growl in response. Clint chuckled before they began to search for something to cook, eventually settling on bacon and eggs. They cooked enough for all of you, but Wanda warned you not to eat too much. 

"This is very intrusive and can make you very sick, so we need you to not have much in your stomach" she explained. You sighed but nodded, hungry or not, you knew she was right. So you ate a small portion before putting your dishes in the sink. They finished up quickly and did the same. 

"Come. We must get to work now." Wanda said, leading the way out of the room. 

 

\-----

 

So many freaking hallways. 

"How do you guys not get lost?" You complained. Clint chuckled and patted your shoulder. 

"Once you've lived here for a few weeks, you know the place like the back of your hand. It may be complicated now, but really it's not. You can navigate in your sleep. Now what's really complicated are the vents" 

"No one cares about your burrowing habits Barton" Natasha teased, smiling affectionately at him. He grinned widely and pulled you into his side, putting you in a headlock as he rubbed his knuckles on your head. You whined and shoved uselessly at his arms. 

"Ah come on, she'll enjoy it when I get to show her" he said playfully. 

"What makes you think she's staying?" A voice said from behind you four. Clint turned around with you still in a headlock. You peeked over his bulging forearm and saw Loki. He gazed down at you with confusion. "What in the world are you doing to her?" He asked. 

"It's a noogie!" He laughed, rubbing his knuckles on you again. You shoved at his arms again and this time he released you. You huffed and attempted to fix your hair, but it wouldn't stay down. Loki moved closer, repeating his first question. 

"Well, Nick seems to want to know everything about her, so that gives us the strong belief she'll be staying here a while." 

"I see... Will she become one of your precious Avengers?" Loki asked. 

"Who knows? Fury works in mysterious ways" 

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not here?" You asked. Loki looked down at you and tilted his head slightly. His hand came up then, fixing a stray hair on your head. You flinched away from him harshly, a glare in your eyes. "Don't touch me." You snapped. He frowned before sighing. 

"Very well" and with that he was gone. You turned to the others, eyes wide. 

"How do you let him stay here? Let alone tolerate him? Don't you remember how he destroyed New York and tried to take over the world?" You asked incredulously. Clint shrugged and turned to begin walking again, making you catch up with them. 

"We know and we don't like what he did. But Thor insists we keep him here. Says it's Odin's punishment for him. To keep him on earth. We have to tolerate him as well as keep an eye on him. So, we do what we have to." 

"Which is why we also tolerate you. You destroyed (town) and you know that's unforgivable, but we tolerate you because we have to. Not because we want to" Natasha spoke up. You flinched at her words, your gaze dropping to the floor. Okay, maybe you didn't like her as much as you hoped you could. Her words stung, but you knew they rang true. 

"Alright Nat, no need to be mean. Let's just get to work" Clint said, sighing softly. It was quiet up until you reached the training area. Natasha and Clint moved off to the side while you and Wanda moved to the centre of the room, sitting on the padded floor. 

"I need you to completely relax and clear your mind. I need it completely blank if I'm to dig this deep into your mind. But I need your permission one last time. Are you ready for me to see everything you have experienced?" She asked. You scoffed and looked away. 

"Like I have a choice..." You muttered. "But yeah, go ahead" you said. You then closed your eyes and focused on clearing your mind. You let all your worries float to the back of your mind; Agent Hill, Loki, (town), Everything. Once your mind was clear and you had relaxed, a gentle brush against the edges of your consciousness startled you. 

"Shhh, it's okay, it's just me" Wanda said softly, taking your hands in hers. You relaxed again and let her magic drift across your mind. Slowly, you felt her sift through each and every memory, searching for a way to reach Her. 

 

Wanda's Pov 

 

Wanda couldn't believe what she was seeing. This girl. This young girl, had lost so much... Had felt so much pain. Wanda felt her heart sink when she drifted across one particular memory that kept playing over and over again. 

There (Y/n) stood, around 12 years old, a male standing beside her. They were goofing off, pushing each other playfully. 

  

_"(Y/n) come on, mom and dad are gonna be worried if we don't get back soon" the male said, her brother._

_"Cam, come on, just a few more minutes? Please?" You begged, giving him your best puppy eyes. He frowned before looking around._

_"Alright fine. Five more minutes... nothing more" you squealed happily and bent down to pick more flowers, adding to your small bouquet. Cam watched on affectionately, enjoying his little sisters mannerisms._

_"I'm gonna give all of these to mo-" you suddenly cut off, your body going still as you dropped the flowers._

_"(Y/n)? (Y/n) what is it?" Cam asked, moving over to you quickly. You looked up at him slowly, eyes unfocused._

_"I-I'm... I.... I feel strange..." You choked out, body starting to tremble. Cam cursed before he quickly bent down in front of you._

_"Get on my back, quickly!" He said. You hopped into his back stiffly and he quickly ran back towards the house. "Mom! Dad! Come quick!" He shouted. A man and woman came rushing down the stairs and into the living room. They saw him lay you down on the couch as you began to cry, pain wracking every nerve in your body._

_"Mom!! It hurts!! What's going on?!" You whimpered out, body convulsing. It felt like your skin was on fire, millions of bees stinging you. Your mother knelt down beside you and took your hand gently, kissing your forehead._

_"Its gonna be okay sweetie... The pain will pass" she then turned to the man. "It's happening sooner than we thought... There's no time to take her to Maleth... What do we do?" She asked your father. He looked down at you sadly before shaking his head._

_"There's nothing we can do... We have to let her Shift... If we try to stop it we'll kill her..."_

_"But dad... If she Shifts... She'll kill us" Cam said, worry in his eyes. You whimpered in pain as a ripple shifted over your body and your back arched._

_"M-mom I'm scared..." You whimpered. Her eyes filled with tears and she clutched your hand tighter._

_"Its gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay... I-I promise..." She choked out. Agony struck your body then and your whole body tensed, your spine arching unnaturally. Just before everything went black, you heard your father say;_

_"Nothing's gonna be okay"_

 

_When you came to, you were completely disoriented. You were shivering violently, the cold wind brushing against your naked body. Naked? You slowly opened your eyes and looked around. The forest? When and how did you get here? You sat up slowly and moved some hair out of your face. Your eyes locked onto your hand. Your blood soaked hand. Your blood ran cold as you slowly looked at both of your hands. They were covered in blood from the tips of your fingers all the way to your elbows. Who's blood was this? You slowly examined your body, not finding any wounds. What happened? Shakily, you got to your feet and looked around. Instantly you were able to find the path that lead back to your home. You followed it quickly and ran inside. It was quiet. Really, really quiet._

_"Mom? Dad? Cameron? Are you home?" You called out, moving through the kitchen and into the living room. You were about to go up the stairs when you slipped on something wet. You fell hard to the ground and groaned in pain. Did Cam spill something? You looked down at what you lay in and blinked in confusion. Blood. Your eyes widened and you slowly followed the trail to where it came from. Your eyes widened in horror._

_Your mother lay on her back, her head tilted towards you. Her mouth was wide open and dripping blood, a gash slicing across her throat. Her eyes... Oh god... Her eyes had been gouged out, bloody empty sockets in their place. You scrambled to your feet with a cry of horror, turning on your heel._

_"Dad?! Cameron?!" You screamed, running through the house. You found your dad next. He was halfway up the stairs, a river of blood flowing down each step. He lay on his stomach, his hands up above his head as his legs sprawled out beneath him. You whimpered as you slowly turned him over. Only to scream in horror. His face was gone. Completely torn apart. You didn't recognize him. What once was his handsome features, now sat jagged, chunky pieces of flesh that hung loosely on his skull. His hair was matted with blood and his clothes were torn, four large jagged gashes running down his chest and stomach. When you looked closer, you could see teeth marks along his skin. Something had eaten his face off. You quickly leaned over and vomited everything you had in your stomach. You coughed roughly before stumbling away from the gory mess._

_You had to find Cameron. You had to._

_You were sobbing now. Whatever did this, they took no mercy on your family. You didn't know what to expect when... Or if... You found Cam. You wish you could remember what happened after everything. What had done this? Then, you remembered waking up with blood all over you._

_Could you..?_

_No! No, that's impossible!_

_"Cameron, please, where are you?" You begged. Maybe if you found him, he'd have survived? Did he escape?_

_A groan of pain._  

_Your eyes widened and you quickly followed it to your parents bathroom. You gasped at the sight before you._

_Cameron was leaning heavily against the bathtub, hands pressed to a massive wound in his stomach. One eye was missing, the other barely open. His left leg... Was gone, having been torn off at the knee. Blood pooled beneath him. But he was breathing, albeit barely. His weak pants were shallow and wet, blood was in his lungs. You knew, with devastation, that he wouldn't survive. You moved over to him slowly and knelt beside him, ignoring the blood. You gently placed your hand against his chest_  

_"Cameron?" You asked softly. His eye snapped open and he groaned out, leaning away from you. His eye was wild with fear and hatred. And it was directed at you. You flinched against his glare and he lifted his lip in a weak sneer._

_"You did this..." He gurgled, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Y-you killed them..." you leaned away from him, eyes widening._

_"I-I don't understand... How could I have done this? I don't remember anything..." You protested. But deep inside, you knew there was truth in his words._

_You knew from the moment you stepped into the house._  

_"You're a monster. You hear me? You killed them... You killed us... Dad was right.... We should have just left you in the woods..." He spat._

_"What are you saying?" You asked weakly. He laughed bitterly before coughing violently, wincing in pain._

_"We found you... As a baby... In the forest... Left to die... Dad didn't want anything to do with you... You were strange... Had red eyes... But mom wanted a daughter... You destroyed this family..." He gasped out, his voice growing weaker. You stared at him, tears streaming from your eyes. They mixed with the blood on your face, turning a dark pink colour. "Should....... Have... Left... You.......  Mon....s...ter...." His eye slowly lost its light, his life ebbing right before your eyes. Yet you couldn't do anything._

_So it was all true? The late night conversations between your mom and dad... How they always talked about you behind your back? Did they always hate you?_

_It was all your fault._  

_You brought this family to their death._

_You killed them!_

_You truly were a monster._

 

Wanda gasped as the memory ended, her eyes snapping open. Her hands were shaking as they held yours tightly, tears streaming from her eyes. She let out a sob and backed away slightly, eyes staring at you. Horror, sorrow and regret was clear on your face and she knew her face mirrored it. Your eyes were still closed, but tears were dripping from them. Only, you were silent. Even though your whole body shook, you didn't make a sound. 

Natasha and Clint made their way over quickly after hearing Wanda's sob. They knelt beside her but she completely ignored them. 

 

So much regret. 

 

So much pain. 

 

Is this what you felt every day? Knowing you were the one who had killed the only family you knew? Knowing you had this weight on your shoulder that could not be lifted? An act so violent that it can't even be explained? How were you still able to carry yourself? She could feel the weight that you carried, and by God did it make her want to drop through the floor. 

Slowly your eyes opened. You met her gaze steadily and spoke in a soft voice. 

"So now you know...." You said. She nodded weakly before taking your hands again. "Do not cry for my sake. This is my burden to carry, not yours." How could you speak with such strength? After making you relive what you had done? Then it hit her. 

You relived this everyday. This memory a constant burden across your mind. How were not mad? Insane? Wanda realized with great admiration that you were much stronger than she had thought. For such a young woman to be holding back so much anger and sorrow, whilst also living with a demonic creature as her other half. She didn't know how you did it. 

"Let's continue. That issue is for another day" you said in determination. Wanda slowly managed to get her emotions under control and she shooed away the assassins. Slowly, you both closed your eyes and she let her magic drift back into your mind. She shifted through each memory, careful as she brushed through them, in case there was more pain. Eventually, she hit a wall. Well, more like a cage. The cage was wrapped with thick, metal chains, and barbed wire. Within the cage it was completely black.

"Are you ready?" She asked you softly. You didn't respond. Instead, the chains rattled and they began to break, snapping apart and falling loudly to the ground. Cold seeped through her body from your touch, your hands going cold. She used her magic to pull at the barbed wire, slicing them in half and deflecting them as they sprang back. Your body began to tremble and a tiny whimper escaped your lips. She squeezed your hand reassuringly, before her magic plunged through the cage door. Your body tensed and you gasped, head tossing back from the sudden intrusion. Wanda searched through the darkness that overtook this space, when she noticed two red eyes staring back at her. A chill crawled its way down her spine and she slowly let her magic inch towards them. Dread filled her chest the closer she got, the eyes shimmering with amusement. She seized forward them, her magic wrapping around the creatures body and dragging her towards the door. The creature fought against her, struggling against her binds, but Wanda was able to keep a strong hold on it. Your body thrashed and convulsed in front of her, a deep, guttural groan tearing its way out of your throat. Wanda kept dragging the creature forward, until it began to meld with your mind, taking over you partially. The groan became choppy, cutting off in randomly pitched huffs. Wanda soon came to realize that you had begun to laugh. Or at least what resembled a laugh. Your body stilled as you panted softly, your head still thrown backwards at an impossible angle. The choppy laughter soon became smooth and slowly your head came forward. Your chin dropped against your chest and your hair covered your face like a curtain. Blood dripped steadily onto your shirt. 

"(Y/n)...?" Wanda asked cautiously. Your body twitched and your head snapped up. Wanda's eyes widened when she noticed the blood was coming from your eyes. You were crying tears of blood. Your eyes were white however, your irises having been rolled to the back of your head. Slowly, they began to roll forward, a wet sliding sound being heard. Wanda gasped when blood red eyes met hers, a wicked, sharp toothed grin splitting your cheeks. 

"Well hello there~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get a little backstory from reader... thoughts?


	7. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! It's finally here! I am so sorry for the long ass wait, but this chapter has kicked my ass. I finally have it done. Enjoy~!

Wanda's pov

 

The eyes staring back at her were dark and dangerous, filled with a hate so deep it sent shivers down her spine. She leaned back slightly, but was unable to let go of her hands, knowing that if she did, her magic hold on the creature would vanish, allowing her to run free. Wanda knew she couldn't do that to (Y/n), so she kept a firm hold on the unnaturally cold hands. They were even colder than Loki's. 

"To whom do I owe the pleasure~?" She purred, her voice deeper and sending shivers down each of their spines. 

"There's no time for introductions. Right now, we need answers and it seems like you're the only one who can give them." Natasha said, moving to stand beside Wanda. An eyebrow raised slightly and she tutted spitefully. 

"Demanding, aren't you little one?" She sighed. "I don't have any answers I can give you right off the bat. Obviously you'll have to ask these questions." She huffed. 

"Shouldn't you know the questions we intend to ask? We spoke with (Y/n) about them." Clint said. Her eyes narrowed at the mention of the girl's name, a deep growl rumbling in her chest. 

"Just because we share the same body does not mean I can see what she sees. That fucking brat figured out a way to lock me up entirely, blocking me from hearing and seeing what she does," she snapped, eyes glowing slightly. A split second later, she smiled sweetly, pointed teeth on display. "lucky for her, she can see everything I do when I'm in control." She let out a child like giggle, a chilling coldness to it. 

"We're not talking about (Y/n) right now. We need to talk about you." Wanda spoke softly, trying to keep the entity calm. If she were to get excited in any way, Wanda's hold would loosen, enabling her to break free. And that would not be a good thing. 

"Me? Oh I'm flattered, but I don't date." she teased. Natasha frowned and rolled her eyes. 

"Look, we need answers, and you're the only one who can give them." She snapped. 

"What makes you think I can answer them?" she asked. "I'll have you know I've been locked up for years." 

"(Y/n) told us you know." she barked out a laugh, neck cracking grotesquely as she threw her head back. 

"And you believed her? Ever think that maybe she was saving her own skin? Anyone would when they don't want to answer questions... But please, by all means, ask away. It's not like (Y/n) can do anything." She chuckled. 

"How do you mean?" Wanda asked. 

"Like I said, she's in here, watching... But she can't do anything. She's just.. there." She explained. "Now, first question?" The three of them felt like they were gonna get whiplash with how fast this Creature's emotions shifted. They looked between each other before shrugging. 

"Well for starters, can you tell us your name?" Clint asked, tilting his head. Her head tilted as well, mirroring his actions. 

"Nope" she said, popping the 'p'. "Sorry Honey Bunches, but I don't give away my name all willy-nilly. You have to earn it." She purred, smirking. 

"Well then, what do we call you?" Wanda asked, tugging on her hand slightly to get her attention. She pursed her lips for a moment as she thought before grinning wickedly. 

"Catastrophe." She said shortly. The others hesitated before nodding slowly. 

"Alright... Catastrophe, can you tell us what you are?" Clint asked. She raised an eyebrow before smirking. 

"Well of course I can. I'm a demon silly, I thought that was obvious." She chirped. 

"Well yes, that is obvious, but what kind of demon? Is your kind new?" Natasha asked. A coldness settled into Catastrophe's eyes and she gave a low growl. 

"Far from it. You've never heard of me cause I'm one of the only few of my kind. And we are very, very old, before any demon's and god's time. We are one of the first demons that were made by Lucifer himself." she explained coldly, eyes starting to glow once again. 

"So, you're a night of hell?" Wanda said, more of a statement than a question. Catastrophe's eyes widened and she began to laugh loudly. 

"Oh please. Those pussies? They may be knights of hell but we are far, far worse. Created before them. You don't know what we are because even Lucifer was afraid of us and hid us. He kept us locked up until we were all but forgotten. Nothing but a distant memory. But we escaped. It was easy when no one was watching. The others, hell I have no idea where they are, but we needed vessels. Every body I tried to inhabit ended up combusting upon my possession. No one could hold our power. Except, apparently, our 'One True Vessel'. (Y/n) happened to be mine, unfortunately, cause I hate that she has magic. That she has the ability to keep me locked up. One day, I will find a new vessel and I will destroy her for putting me through that hell again!" She promised darkly, the lights flickering as electricity sparked between Wanda's and Catastrophe's hands. Wanda's hold on the entity wavered slightly as her magic pulsed with dark energy, causing her to let out a small whimper. Black Liquid started to merge with the bloody tears on the Creature's face, turning them a murky colour, dripping off her chin steadily. Her body seemed to grow larger as she grinned wickedly, sensing Wanda's hold slipping. 

"Enough! Stop it right now!" Natasha growled, gun pointed at her head. She began to laugh, but the lights returned to normal. 

"Oh please, a gun? That won't kill me, won't even hurt me." She chuckled. 

"yeah, but it'll sure as hell hurt (Y/n). And like you said, you won't have anybody else to inhabit." Natasha smirked, knowing she got her in a tough spot. Catastrophe frowned and sneered at her, her lip lifting in a half snarl. 

"Fine, I'll play your stupid game. what do you want to know?" 

"We want to know why you lied." Clint asked, crossing his arms. She raised an eyebrow, but something in her gaze glinted. 

"About?" 

"About who and what you are." He smirked. 

"What are you talking about?" She growled, her hands tightening in Wanda's. 

"We know you're not a demon. You're a God. Daughter of the Great Wolves of the Sky, Hati and Sköll. You can't deny it, because (Y/n) confirmed it." Wanda said, her magic returning stronger as Catastrophe's strength wavered. 

"No. She's lying." She snapped, teeth bared. 

"Then why is it your form is that of a wolf?" 

"We're almost positive it wasn't your true form either. If you're a god, why aren't you proud of it? Why aren't you boasting about being the one and only?"

"Why do you hide behind a demon's skin when you can be so much more?"

"What are you hiding?" 

"Stop it! Enough questions!" She yelled, ripping her hands free from Wanda's. She shot to her feet, her eyes dark and angry. "Don't accuse me of such idiocy! You know nothing!" Wanda stood as well and quickly let her scarlet magic wrap around the creature. "Release me!"

"Why are you hiding? What do you have to lose?!" 

"Everything!" they went silent. "I have everything to lose! My parents dropped me like I was nothing because they hated me!" Her fists clenched and a pulse of energy surged outward, shattering the light bulbs, plunging the room in darkness. Her eyes were glowing dangerously in the inky black, red orbs glaring. 

"Why did they hate you? What did you do to make them hate you?" 

"They hated me because I was too powerful! They stripped me of my power and left me with nothing but the darkness! They punished me by tearing my soul apart, leaving me and (Y/n). You want to know who she is? She's the magic I lost when we were separated. But she's scared of me and she won't accept me, so we can't become one soul again. I can't be who I once was. (Y/n) doesn't remember anything, which is why I'm suffering!"

"...So you two are the same soul split into one body?" 

"Exactly, and I know for a fact we will never be one again." A sound rang out softly in the darkness. A hiccup. She was crying. 

"Well, what can we do to fix this?" Clint asked softly. 

"Nothing. Unless you can convince her that what I say is true," She sank to her knees. "there's no hope for me." 

"Well... What's your name?" They tried again. 

"You know I can't tell you. (Y/n) is the only one who can speak it, but she refuses to use it." She said. "She knows all of this, but she still doesn't believe that we are the same being. She can't accept it. She can't accept me." 

"So what are you saying?" Wanda asked, frowning slightly. Red eyes looked up at them and sighed. 

"What I'm saying... I need your help to bring us back together."

"Uhh, what happened to the lights? You four better not be holding an orgy in here... especially without me." Tony's voice echoed through the room. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. turn on the back-up lights." Instantly, lights flooded the room, causing the four of them to flinch. Tony looked at them all and then focused his attention on Catastrophe. He regarded her red eyes before smirking. "Hey Wolfie. Don't worry, I don't hold it against you that you wanted to eat me. I mean, I'm delicious." He chuckled, moving closer. She scowled and rolled her eyes. 

"Please, if anything you'd taste like chalk Old Man; bland and dusty." She smirked, watching as Tony's face morphed into one of annoyance. "And my name is Catastrophe." 

"Sure thing Kitten." he turned to the other three. "Find anything out?" He asked. Catastrophe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

"Yeah, we found out lots, but we need (Y/n) back." 

"Sorry, no can do. She'll be stuck in here--" She tapped her head "--for the next few hours. I'm in control now, and until i run out of energy, I'm in charge." she smirked. 

"Alright. F.R.I.D.A.Y. we need Loki." Tony said, matching her smirk with one of his own. She raised an eyebrow. 

"The God? What can he do?" She sneered, pulling her lips back. Just then, Loki appeared right beside Wanda, his face sent into a scowl. 

"What is it? I was busy." He growled. 

"Need you to say the words." Tony said simply, gesturing at Catastrophe. Her eyes widened and she tensed, the red wisps tightening around her. Loki turned to her and blinked when he noticed her red eyes. A small tug pulled at a deep part of his mind as his gaze met hers, but he ignored it, confusion dawning on his face. 

"Don't you dare say them!" She snapped, getting to her feet. Her body rippled and Wanda yelped, her magic hold on her vanishing. Catastrophe surged forward, eyes trained on Loki. He raised his hand and instantly green glowing chains wrapped around her, locking her to the floor. "Release me damnit!!" She howled, eyes glowing brightly, shadows forming at her feet. 

_"Barn av Hati og Sköll,"_

Her body twitched and she growled lowly, blood dripping from her lips from where she had bitten them. 

_"du har ikke blitt påkalt."_

A violent shudder passed over and she began to struggle more against the restraints, causing them to shake. 

_"Din tiltedev æ relse--"_

"No! Stop it! Don't finish!" She begged, voice taking on a darker tone. Her magic began to pulsate visibly around the chains, cracks splitting the metal, warping them. 

_"er uønsket eller nødvendig,"_

The chains shattered and she broke free, charging forward. She launched herself at him, a dagger materializing in her hand. 

_"sove til du er blitt innkalt!"_

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she dropped to the ground at his feet, dagger disappearing. He knelt down and gently turned her onto her back. Her eyes fluttered open, bright (e/c) eyes meeting his before they closed again, her body going limp. 

"Well that's handy," Tony said, an eyebrow raised at her. "glad to know it's instant." He huffed. "Anyway, take her back to her cell." 

"Tony, we need her, there's a lot that she needs to know." Wanda said. 

"Then we can discuss it later. I've had enough briefing for a few days... let her rest." 

"The Tony Stark compassionate? Now that's a shocker." Clint teased, causing Natasha to smirk. 

"more like a 'don't want her to be cranky and kill us all' kind of thing." he said, though he didn't meet any of their eyes. Loki scowled slightly, a sort of possessiveness settling in his chest. He stooped down and lifted the unconscious girl into his arms, holding her to his chest. Tony noticed and he frowned slightly before shrugging and leaving. Loki looked to the others. 

"Show me where her cell is. I'll take her myself." He said. The three shared a look before Clint nodded. 

"I'll show you, come on." He lead the way out of the room, the God following closely behind him. The two females looked at each other and smirked. 

"I have a feeling Loki and Tony will be fighting more often about a certain someone." Wanda said. 

"I can agree with you on that, though I'm not sure that's a good idea, considering what she is." Nat said. Wanda frowned and faced her fully. 

"You're too quick to judge Natasha... You haven't been inside her head, she's scared. She just wants to be saved is all." Wanda explained, a sad frown pulling he rlips down. Nat tilted her head and sighed. 

"Will you share with us what you saw?" She asked. 

"It's not mine to tell, but if I have to bring it up, I will." Wanda promised. They both nodded before walking back to their rooms. 

 

Clint's Pov

 

Clint lead Loki towards the cell block, glancing over his shoulder every now and then to make sure the God was still following. He was, but his eyes kept going back to the girl in his arms. She looked tiny against him, her limp form resting gently against his chest, her head tucked into his neck. Clint smirked slightly and typed in the code for her cell. While she was away, Tony had moved proper living equipment into the small area. The cot had been replaced with a twin bed, a table was in there as well, two chairs tucked under it, most likely for interrogation purposes. A mirror was above the small sink, a shelf had been put on the wall. On it sat a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a brush. A tiny dresser sat against the far wall, Clint knew it had a couple clothes in there.  _'Wow, Tony works fast.'_

"Well, here we are." He said, turning to the God. Loki walked into the cell and carefully lay her on the bed, pulling the blanket over her. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear before straightening and walking out. Clint locked the door behind him and lead the way back out. He didn't ask what Loki had whispered, for he didn't really care. "Hey man, everything's gonna be fine. Don't worry, we'll figure things out. It might just take a while... Hopefully not too long though." He huffed. Loki blinked at him slowly before nodding and they parted ways, each heading back to their respective rooms. 

Who knew how long it would take for everything to go back to the way it was? 

\-----

_"I will find a way to fix_ this"

 

 


	8. Remember When

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty mellow chapter. Nothing crazy happens in this one, but still a lot of important stuff. Maybe some hints to future chapters ;)

**Your pov**

 

Your eyes opened slowly, blearily looking around the dark room. 

‘What time is it? How long have I been out?’ you thought tiredly. Your body felt like lead, barely able to lift your head from the pillow. Wait, pillow? Through the darkness you could see the outlines of furniture that was not in your cell before. Like a dresser and a table and chairs. That means Tony was able to provide you with a more comfortable living space. After all, who knows how long you’ll be stuck in here? You wondered if anyone knew you were missing. Just how long have you been with the Avengers? Is anyone looking for you? You doubted it, the people in the town never looked twice at you. You were just the girl who lived in the woods. A stranger that passed through every now and then.

A small whimper slipped past your lips and you curled up, pulling your sore body into the fetal position. You let your eyes fall shut and you buried your face in the pillow, tears leaking from under your eyelids. You sniffled softly, trying not to hint anyone at your misery. Being in this cell reminded you too much from before, from before you escaped. But you couldn’t tell the Avengers that, or you would be in a far worse situation.

Lights flooded into the room then, instantly blinding you. You flinched back and covered your head with the blanket, whining in annoyance.

“Up and at ‘em Wolfy! Time to get started for the day, we got stuff to do!” Tony’s cheery voice filtered in through the empty room. You rolled your eyes and sat up, rubbing the tears from your face.. He grinned at you from behind the thick glass. “Nice bed head.”

“Next time warn a girl.. And my name isn’t Wolfy.” you snapped, throwing the blanket off your body. You stood up, hissing at the cold floor beneath your bare feet.

“Whatever you say Kid, get changed, we gotta get going.” he said, waving his hand at you. You raised an eyebrow but moved over to the dresser. You grabbed a simple t-shirt and jeans, laying them out on the bed. You weren’t sure how they got your sixes correctly, but you were glad to wear something that fits. And look! There were bras and underwear as well! You grinned and moved back over to the bed. You quickly pulled off your borrowed clothes when Tony made a sound. You turned to him to see his face was bright red and he had turned the other way.

“What’s your problem?” you asked.

“You don’t just get naked like that! Warn me next time and I would have turned around. I may love it when my women strip for me but I’m still a gentleman.” he protested. You frowned in confusion. 

“It’s just a body… I didn’t think it mattered. Besides, you didn’t seem to want to look away when you watched me Shift last night.” you huffed. He made a strangled noise and he quickly covered his face, going redder.

“How did you know?!” he squealed. You smirked and pulled on the new clothes, as well as some shoes.

“I didn’t, but you just confirmed it.” you teased. He whipped around to face you with an indignant glare, but he didn’t respond. He just sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“Let’s go.” he huffed, pressing a button on the walls panel. The large door slid open and you walked out, following him down the hall to the main doors. You two walked in silence for a while before you spoke up.

“Hey Tony, how did you get my sizes for clothes anyway? I don’t remember you guys taking measurements.”

“Natasha has an eye for that stuff. She guessed on your sizes when she gave you some clothes to borrow.” he explained.

“Oh.. makes sense.” you said softly. You stayed silent after, chewing your lip.

“Just ask.” Tony suddenly said. You looked up at him in surprise.

“What?”

“You have a question, I can feel you thinking. So just ask it already.” he said, looking at you with a raised eyebrow. You bit your lip again and looked down at the ground, slowing to a stop. It took a second for Tony to realize you weren’t following before he stopped and moved to stand in front of you. You looked up at him before blinking and taking a deep breath.

“What do you think will happen to me?” you asked slowly. He regarded you carefully before sighing and running a hand down his face.

“Well let’s see. There’s definitely no way in hell you’ll be let out free again, not with Catastrophe as a part of you.”

“Catastrophe?” 

“Your other side. That’s what she called herself. Anyway, if you cooperate we might be able to use you in someway… not sure exactly how yet, but we’ll figure it out. However, if you don’t cooperate, we may have to lock you up forever or kill you. And something tells me it’ll be the latter.” he said bluntly. You paled slightly and shrank back.

“So I guess I have no choice but to comply?” You chuckled nervously. He nodded slowly before turning around again.

“Come on Kid, let’s get going, we’re already late.” he said, walking ahead. You followed after him quickly with a huff.

“I’m not a kid.” you said indignantly.

“Yeah? Well then how old are you?” he asked, glancing at you. You blinked and frowned slightly as you thought of it. Because you lived in the forest you never paid attention to the times. You only knew the four seasons but not the months of the year.

“W-well, what year is it…?” you asked. He frowned and tilted his head.

“It’s almost 2016.” he said. Your eyes widened and your mouth dropped open.

“What?! Last time i checked it was 2012… it’s already been 4 years?” you asked, stopping again. Tony stopped as well and stared at you wide eyed, his expression matching your shocked one.

“You don’t keep track of the years? How is that possible… how do you not realize 4 years go by?” he said incredulously.

“I knew it was a long time that passed, but not that long.” you hissed.

“How… how old do you think you are?” he asked slowly.

“I.. I don’t know.. 40… 42?” you muttered. “How old do I look to you?”

“You look like you’re 25.” he whispered. “Apparently there’s more to this than we thought. But we need to go cause we need to discuss what Catastrophe told us.” he grabbed your wrists and started dragging you towards the conference room, making sure you don’t stop again.

 

\------

 

You were in shock. That had to be it. 

“That’s not true…” you stuttered, voice barely audible. You were pale and shaking, a cold sweat breaking out on your back. “She’s lying, she has to be!”

“Why would she lie about something like that? If she hates you so much, like you think she does, she’d be trying to get rid of you, not try to become one with you. “ Steve said, placing a hand on your shoulder. You backed away from him, eyes wide as you stared at them.

“If she wants this so much then she would have told me!” you growled.

“But would you have listened otherwise?” Natasha said. You spluttered helplessly, mouth opening and closing. Slowly, you looked down and swallowed thickly, anger bleeding into your veins.

“Even if I did, there’s no way in hell I’d accept her again. She destroyed my life when she--” you stopped and turned away.

“Yesterday I looked into (Y/n)’s head before I brought out Catastrophe.” Wanda started. Your head snapped up and you shook your head.

]“Don’t you dare! That was between you and me!” you warned, betrayal in your expression. 

“You know I have to. It’s important for them to know.” she said, her voice calm. 

“What, what is it?” Bruce asked. 

“She killed her family.” 

“No I didn’t! Catastrophe did! I had no part in it!” you cried out, lunging at Wanda. Thor grabbed you and held you back. You struggled against him, even though your efforts were useless. 

“But you did have a part in it. She knew they weren’t your actual family and she was angry. You were too. You never felt like you belonged to that family. You looked like none of them. People always asked questions.”

“That’s not true!”

“You wondered why they always favourited your brother over you. Why no one was ever allowed to play with you!” 

You screamed, shattering the windows nearest you along the walls, going limp in Thor’s arms seconds after, panting softly. 

“It wasn’t my fault…” you whispered. 

“Then explain to us what happened.” Steve said softly. Thor moved you to a chair and sat you down. You hesitated before laying your head on the desk. 

“My family… obviously they weren’t my real family. Apparently I was assigned to them. I don’t know what organization assigned them though cause I didn’t stop to ask questions. You’re right. I was angry. Which is why I allowed myself to change cause I knew it would all be better. I was angry that they never wanted anything to do with me. That they only tolerated me and tried to raise me to be used as a weapon. So I killed them. All of them. Maybe it’s on file somewhere in the internet?” you said, voice muffled slightly by the table. Tapping sounds were heard a second later so you looked up to see Tony typing away at the holograms on the table. His hands moved quickly across the screens as he did the research. 

“Here it is… I think.  _ “Family murdered in own house, killer unknown but actions were animalistic, but too sporadic to be an animal. Daughter missing since--” _ ” he paused and looked over at you, eyes wide. “(Y/n)... what year did you say you last remember?” he asked slowly. You frowned and tilted your head. 

“2012, why?” 

“How long ago did you kill them?” 

“Uh… 34… Years ago..? Maybe a little more. Why, what’s wrong?” you stood up, moving over to him. He moved out of the way so you could read the article. As you read, the colour drained slowly from your face. 

“What? What is it?” 

“It… it says I’ve been missing since.. Since 1928…” you whispered. Steve suddenly sat straighter, recognition dawning in his gaze. 

“I remember that article. It was everywhere. A 12 year old girl went missing after the death of her family… presumed dead, body never found.” he said, distracted. “It was in the newspaper every day for years… that… but how?” he asked, standing up. 

“So I guess in a way that proves our point. She told me she thought she was in her 40s, but clearly she doesn’t look like it. 

“So what? She’s sort of like a super soldier?” Sam asked. 

“No, she’s a god. She’s immortal like Thor and I.” Loki spoke up for the first time. You turned to him. 

“I’m not a god! I’m just a human with magic!”

“And an all powerful entity as your other half. We already discussed this, Catastrophe and you are the one soul split into two. All you need to do is accept her again and you can be whole again.

“I told you, I’m not going to accept her! She’s wreaked havoc in my life, so why would I accept her?” you snapped. As you said this an emptiness settled into your belly, making you feel hollow. You pushed the feeling aside. Secretly, you knew you had to do as they said… but you couldn’t accept it. You don’t know what would happen to you if you accepted her. You don’t know what or who you would become. You were terrified of the outcome. 

“You’re going to have to eventually.” Nick Fury said. He had been silent this whole time, just listening to what was going on. 

“Why? Why do I have to?” you begged, looking over at him desperately. He sighed heavily and crossed his arms. 

“Look Kid, we might be able to use you. You’re strong and we could use that.” he said. The others looked at him, seemingly understanding what he was getting at. 

“What? What do you mean? Use me for what?” 

“We want you to be part of the team.” Steve said carefully. Your eyes widened and you stared at him, shock clear in your gaze. 

“You want me to be an Avenger? But why?” 

“Like I said, you’re strong and we could use that.”

“But I could lose control.. I would just be another Hulk!” you glanced over at Banner and frowned. “Sorry…” you whispered. He shrugged dismissively. 

“We can train you. If you’re not ready for us to use Catastrophe, then we can use you for your magic.” Natasha said gently. 

“So that’s it, you don’t want to help me. You want to use me. For what? So I can benefit you into winning whatever issue that comes along? Did you even consider how I’m feeling about this?” you growled. “I was perfectly happy with my life.” you whirled around and glared at the Gods. “I should have left you two to die. I wouldn’t be in this mess” you pointed at Thor angrily. “If you hadn’t just stayed where you were I wouldn’t have Shifted. You’re the reason this all happened!”

“Alright enough. Stop pointing fingers, even though Thor did cause this, you still can’t leave.” Steve explained, coming over beside you. You stepped away and backed into the wall. 

“I just want to go home.” you snapped, eyes darkening. “You guys basically kidnapped me. People are gonna wonder where I am! They're gonna look for me!”

“No they won’t.” Loki said simply. You turned on him, anger and confusion on your face. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I wiped their memories. You never existed.” 

Shock. Were you in shock?

“But… why?” was all you could stutter out. 

“We can’t have them remembering what you or Catastrophe did. So they think a forest fire swept over the town, but you never existed in the first place. We don’t need people after us when we already have so many enemies.” he explained smugly. Irritation settled into your mind and you gave a low growl. 

“You bastard.” you snarled, lips pulling back to reveal your teeth. 

“Cool it Kid, you gave us no other choice.” Tony said, pulling you back. You glared at Tony before turning to Nick.

“You know what? Fine. I’ll join your stupid team. But only if I get to kick Loki’s ass in training” you huffed, crossing your arms. He smirked and nodded. 

“Perfect, cause we need someone to kick his ass anyway.” he said. 

“Good.” you turned to Tony. “Is that all?” 

“Not quite. We still have to discuss how your training will go and what we expect from you.” 

“Alright…” you said cautiously. 

“Natasha and Steve will be training you in hand to hand combat, either separately or at the same time. Wanda will help you with centering and focusing your magic and helping you control it. How are you with weapons?” he asked. 

“I’m pretty sure I can use anything you throw at me.” 

“Oh really?” you nodded. “Knives?” 

“Yes” 

“Bow and arrow?”

“Yes”

“Sword?”

“Yes”

“Guns?” 

“Yes” 

“Huh, where did you learn to use these?” 

“I.. that’s a discussion for another day..” you said softly, shrinking back. “But all I can say was that I was kidnapped after i killed my--... that family. They trained me.” 

“Who’s ‘they’?” Tony asked. You turned to him. 

“I can’t tell you that.” 

“Can’t or won’t?” Nick urged. 

“I can’t Sir. If I do He-- they’ll kill me.” you said, biting your lip. They all regarded you silently before Nick nodded. 

“Good enough for me. Anyway, since you can use different weapons supposedly, each teammate will train you with their respective weapons.” 

“I understand Sir.” 

“That’s not all. Loki here will help you with your magic as well” 

“Does he have to? I don’t think our magic will go well together.” you huffed, sparing a glare towards the trickster. He raised an eyebrow and sighed. 

“I’ll be helping you with Shifting. I am a Shifter, meaning I can help you shift more easily into your wolf form.” he explained. You sighed heavily and rolled your eyes. 

“If I must.” you groaned. 

“You also won’t be going on any missions anytime soon. Not until you can prove that we can trust you. And even then, those mission will be small ones. When those missions do start, they’ll only be small ones. So prove to us that we can trust you and you’ll be in a good place. Understand?” 

“Yes Sir…” 

“Then it’s settled. Oh and just so you know you’ll always have one of us with you at all times. Except, of course, when you’re in your cell, where we will be watching you through the cameras.” you stared wide eyed at Nick, fury slipping into your expression. 

“So I get a babysitter? Great, even though I am most likely older than majority of you, I’m still treated as a child.” you said angrily, throwing up your hands. 

“No, you’re being treated as a threat until proven otherwise.” Nick said calmly. That stopped you. You looked to the ground and bit your lip. 

“Alright… makes sense. So…” you looked at everyone slowly, a tiny smile on your face. 

“When do we get started?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how many times I typed "what"... it got annoying in the ending. so many questions


	9. Blood, Sweat & Tears

Your Pov

 

  
A few days have passed, but nothing exciting had happened yet, your training hadn’t begun yet. The team had been called away for a short mission so you were stuck  in your cell. You were allowed to go out but that meant you were stuck with Loki. And right now, you wanted nothing to do with the God. So you stayed in your cell, thick glass and many walls between you two. 

There was a reason you hated Loki. Not because of what he did in New York, although that was a part of it. But because you knew him before. You had trusted him and he had betrayed you, left you behind to suffer. 

You hated him for that, for letting him get under your skin and allowing yourself to trust him, only for him to throw it all away with one decision. You hated him. So much so that you loved him.

You hated him because you loved him. 

And you didn’t know what to do with that information. You didn’t know what to do with your heart. 

So you locked it all away. You pushed away those feelings the moment you were left behind. But they had all come rushing back when you saw him in that goddamn field. 

You should have just left him to die, like he did to you!

But you couldn’t have. You couldn’t let him die. You had hoped he would remember you, but when you had stepped forward in your most common form, no recognition slipped into his gaze. Not even when he saw your human form. He did not know you. He might as well never have. That broke you, and you vowed to not fall for him all over again. But it wasn’t working. Each time you see him you could feel your stone heart cracking to let the affection bleed through. It hurt. God it hurt so much!

So you avoided him when necessary. And you hid, you hid away in your cell, keeping your back turned to the glass in case he decided to visit you. But he hasn’t yet, and it sucked. You hoped maybe he would come see you while you were in your self-piteous state. But each time the doors opened it was just the guards bringing you your meals. It was never him. If you did not show yourself, you might as well not exist in his world. 

It hurt. 

  
  


Loki’s pov

  
  


Why did it hurt so much? Why does seeing her so upset while hiding away in her cell hurt him so much? He didn’t know her, never had. So why was he hurting so much that he couldn’t bring himself to go see her, only watch her through these measly little cameras? 

He didn’t understand why her saying she didn’t want to be near him had caused such an emptiness in his chest. Like she had tore his heart out and stomped on it. Just what was going on here? Is there more to her than he knows? Something beyond his memories? Her presence causes miniscule tugs on his heart strings and in his mind, yet he couldn’t figure out why. Had he known her before? 

No, he would remember a woman as beautiful as her. 

But he feels like he should know her. But whatever block was put in his mind was too powerful. It’s like she was a familiar stranger. 

And it hurt so goddamn much not to know her when he yearned for her affection. 

  
  


Your pov

  
  


The team had returned about three days later. Natasha had come to get you, surprised to see you in the exact same spot she had left you when she left. There was a full plate of food at the door and something told Natasha that whatever food was given to you was untouched as well. You looked pale and in a lot of pain. You didn’t even know she was there until she opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Are you okay?” she asked softly. You jumped in surprise and whirled around to face her, fear in your eyes before relief flood your body. You stood up slowly and nodded. “Why haven’t you eaten any of your food?” she asked sternly. You looked at the plate and wrinkled your nose. 

“I don’t need to eat that often, but you guys keep persisting. Besides, I haven’t had these particular meals in a long time and I’ve developed a particular taste.” you explained, raising an eyebrow pointedly. It took her a second to catch on. 

“Oh right… wolf… forest..” She said. You nodded with a small chuckle and crossed your arms. 

“Start training today?” you asked. She nodded and waved for you to follow her. “Hang on, I want to change into something appropriate first.” you said, rushing over to the dresser. You pulled out a tank top and a pair of yoga pants. You changed quickly and tied your hair up into a ponytail as you followed her out of the cell block. She lead you down a bunch of hallways before coming to the same large training area in which they had spoken to Catastrophe. You hesitated as you walked in biting your lip. At least the lights had been fixed. 

You followed Natasha into the centre of the room and stopped when she turned to face you. 

“How much hand to hand combat training do you have?” she asked. 

“Uh, I don’t know, but the people I was with trained me every day. I lost count of how long I was with them for.” you explained carefully. She nodded and frowned softly before squaring her shoulders. 

“Alright, come on, let’s warm up. Start with stretches then go for a run around the compound.” she said. 

She lead you through many different stretches, stretching out every muscle you had in your body. Soon after you two went outside and started a light jog. This went on for a couple minutes before you sighed heavily. 

“You do realize I have a lot of stamina right? This is too slow…” you complained. She raised an eyebrow at you and smirked. 

“Oh really? Alright, then let’s run.” and she took off into a sprint. You gasped and quickly took off after her, easily catching up to her. She glanced sideways at you and grinned, you couldn’t help but grin back. You both inched ahead of each other, trying to see who could run the longest and fastest. 

Your muscles tingled with exhilaration. It had been so long since you could just run. In reality it had only been a few days, moments before you found the Asgardian Princes in that field. But to you, after being cooped up for days, it felt like forever ago. Your skin itched to Shift, but you knew that wouldn’t end well for you, so you pushed it back. An excited laugh slipped past your lips as you felt the wind whipping through your hair, stinging your eyes and making them water. 

Natasha slowly fell behind, her stamina running low. You were surprised that she had lasted this long at such a high speed. So you slowed down as well and eventually you both came to a stop. She panted slightly, a hand on her stomach as sweat dripped from her brow, her stare wide-eyed. You didn’t have a lick of sweat on your skin, in fact, you seemed to be glowing. You were barely out of breath, more likely panting from the excitement than exhaustion. 

“How do you have so much stamina?” she panted. 

“Well as you know the Wolf is my main form, which has a lot of stamina in itself, but I do have other forms that also have a lot of stamina. Add the stamina of a human and all my other forms and you get me. I guess all the stamina is just built up.” you tried to explain, shrugging. She blinked before nodding and turning around. You followed her back to the compound and into the training area. Steve was in there waiting for you two. He looked up when you both came in, talking about your adventures in the forest. 

“Good morning ladies, I saw you two running and (Y/n) I have to say I’m impressed. No one has ever been able to outrun Natasha here. Looked to me like you didn’t even want to stop.” he praised. You blushed shyly and looked down, tugging at your tank top. 

“Yeah, it’s been a while… to be honest I actually had to stop myself from Shifting.” you admitted timidly. 

“Yeah, that wouldn’t have ended well.” Natasha said with a laugh. You grinned at her and shrugged playfully. 

“Yeah, I figured.” you giggled. She smiled at you, a look of admiration on her face. You blinked and tilted your head. “What, what is it?” you asked. 

“You know, you’re not as intimidating when you smile.” Steve said, coming up to you. He smiled gently at you and gave a tiny wink. You blushed and looked away, a shy smile on your lips. 

“Heh… thank you.” you muttered, biting your lip. They both smiled widely at you before Natasha gave your arm a light punch. 

“Come on Kiddo, let’s spar. I want to see just how good you think you are” she teased. You raised an eyebrow and a playful smirk dawned on your lips. 

“Trust me, I don’t think I’m good, I know I’m good.” you grinned wickedly, stepping back and getting into a sparring stance. She mirrored you and then gestured for you to ‘come at her’. You began to circle each other, waiting for the other to strike first. Steve stood off to the side, watching the both of you and assessing your abilities. 

She lunged at you first, throwing a punch right at your face. You ducked under her arm but she knew you would, her knee coming up to connect with your stomach. You stumbled back and raised an eyebrow, rubbing the sore spot. 

“So you want to play dirty eh? Alright then. Don’t hold back on me.” you taunted. You launched yourself at her, memories from your training coming back swiftly. You both threw punches and kicks at each other, some landing and many missing. You had to admit, she was very good at her job. But it was easy for you to track her rhythm. The next time she was about to throw a punch with her right hand you stepped to the right and twisted around her, kicking into her back and sending her to her knees. You smirked and tilted your head. 

“How did you…?” she stuttered. 

“You have a pattern. It took a while for me to figure it out, but once I did I knew what to expect.” you explained. You reached down to help her up but she grabbed your arm and flipped you onto your back, straddling your waist and holding her forearm to your neck. Your eyes flashed in excitement and you locked your legs around her shoulders, twisting your body to throw her off. You straddled her legs and leaned down so your faces were inches apart, pinning her arms above her head. “Is that all you got?” you teased. She grinned wickedly, a second later her head snapped forward, her forehead smacking into your nose. You yelped and stumbled off her, clutching your now bleeding nose. You grunted as she flipped to her feet, dusting off her hands. You spat out blood from your mouth and wiped away the blood from under your nose. You both got into fighting stances again before lunging at each other, throwing many punches, kicks, jabs, anything to throw the other off. Soon enough, you got the upper hand as she began to tire, her stamina having not fully recovered. 

“Hey Steve, I may need you to step in here soon!” she called out breathlessly. Seconds later a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist, trapping your arms to your sides. They lifted you off the ground easily, and you let out a defiant yell, thrashing your legs. 

“That is so unfair!” 

“A fight would never be fair honey, expect the unexpected.” Steve said from behind you. You let out a low growl, legs kicking between his spread ones before yourself in half, swinging your legs above you and around his neck. He let go of you in surprise as you swung yourself up onto his shoulders, wrapping your hands under his chin. You leaned all your weight backwards, throwing his already surprised state off balance, sending him toppling backwards. Before your back hit the ground you twisted out from under him and sat on his chest as he landed heavily on his back, the air whooshing out of him. You kneeled above him, his eyes fluttering open as they stared at you in shock. You stood up and dusted off your hands. 

“At least make it a challenge for me.” you huffed, crossing your arms. You went over beside Natasha and grabbed her water bottle from her, chugging half of it before handing it back. 

“No one’s ever been able to bring him down that fast.” she said softly, holding the bottle loosely. 

“I told you I know I’m good. I don’t know how long i was with T- the organization, but I know it was a long time. They trained me everyday.” you explained. 

“Alright… here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna have a short break, in that time I’m going to track down Thor and Loki. I don’t think we’ll be able to match you in a fight so why don’t you try fighting someone more at your level?” Natasha explained. You frowned slightly at the mention of the Trickster and sighed. 

“I guess so…” you huffed. So you three took a ten minute break. Nat went off to go find said Gods while you and Steve stayed back, moving things out of the way for the match to be. 

“You know, Nat’s right, no one has been able to take me down that fast. I’m excited to see if you can take down Thor just as fast.” Steve said as he stretched out his body. You chuckled and rolled your eyes. 

“I doubt I can even make him stumble. I mean, he’s a God. it took a lot to bring you down, and besides I used the element of surprise. He’s gonna expect things from me so I gotta be careful. Besides, if I’m fighting Loki as well, he’s got magic on his side. I may be strong but my magic isn’t. I’m still trying to figure it out.” you huffed, crossing your arms. 

“I haven’t really seen your magic but I’m sure it’s just as strong.” he offered politely. You smiled and gently shoved his arm. 

“Oh stop,” you giggled, “you’re just buttering me up for failure” you laughed. A serious look crossed his face and he frowned. 

“You aren’t going to fail (Y/n)... you may not succeed but failing means you’re giving up. And by the fire in your eyes I know you’re not gonna give up anytime soon. You just keep trying until you win.” he said gently. You blinked in surprise and looked at him, eyes stinging slightly. 

“That’s… I’ve never thought of it that way… Master always said that I don’t win the first time then I fail completely and that I have to be punished.” you said softly. 

“He punished you?” he asked, concern dripping from his voice. You smirked weakly and looked away, memories slipping into your mind.” 

“Yeah, he wasn’t very nice you know. He believed punishment was the way to get anyone to obey. Torture… pain.. Fear. it’s how he controlled us.” you explained, eyes distant. Steve stared at you, horror mixing in with the concern in his eyes. 

“You went through all that? For how long?” he asked. You shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I have no idea. But they got me days after I killed that family. I escaped probably just before 2012." you said. His eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath. 

“You were tortured for 84 years…” he whispered, his eyes filling with emotion. You blinked slowly and looked up at him, eyes wet and red. 

“I guess so…” you replied meekly. He sighed heavily and pulled you into a crushing hug. You tensed in his arms before slowly relaxing, sighing as your head rested against his chest. 

“So sorry to ruin the love fest, but we were called here to help you train.” Loki’s voice filtered through the room. You squeaked and jumped away from Steve, face red as you turned to face the three in the entryway. Nat and Thor had smirks on their faces while Loki looked completely ignorant, but his eyes held a fiery glare in them. You flinched and stepped further away from the super soldier, scratching at the back of your neck. 

“Drop it Loki, it was just a hug.” Steve defended you. You smiled appreciatively at him before moving over to the centre of the room. 

“So, if we’re gonna spar, let’s spar. I’ve rested long enough.” you started, shaking out you body and hopping on the spot. 

“Alright, I’ll go easy on you M’lady.” Thor said as he moved to stand in front of you, getting into a fighting stance. 

“Please, don’t even think of holding back.” you taunted, fixing your hair into a higher ponytail before dropping into a stance. He smirked cheekily before lunging at you with a speed you didn’t expect. You gasped and quickly sidestepped, but he anticipated it, kicking out his leg and knocking you off your feet. You fell backwards but quickly caught yourself with your hands, your legs folding over your head before you kicked back onto your feet, crouching low as you twirled to face him. You stood up when he charged at you again but at the last second he ducked low, catching you around your waist and picking you up. He meant to throw you to the ground again but you wrapped your legs around his chest and twisted, bending backwards so your hands connected to the ground. His body followed your legs and you released him at the last second, using your momentum to throw him across the floor. A glint caught your attention a bit too late and you dodged the dagger, feeling it slice into your cheek. You hissed as you felt blood dripping down your chin, your glare snapping over to Loki. He smirked as he strutted over, hands behind his back. He slowly pulled them out to reveal blades.

“I thought this was hand to hand combat?” you growled. You held your own hands out and two black daggers materialized in your palms. You gripped them tightly as you crouched down low, facing him head on. You both eyed each other, pinpointing weak spots as you inched closer. This time you made the first move. You noticed his stance was too wide. You charged at him and at the last second you dropped to the ground, sweeping your leg between his. You kicked out his right leg, causing him to fall to the ground with a heavy thud. You leaped on top of him and brought you balde down, but he quickly deflected the attack with his own blade. Sparks flew as the steel collided, btu neither of you flinched, glaring at each other defiantly. You brought your arm forward and punched him in the face quickly, before jumping back. 

“Fight me you coward. Don’t hide behind weapons!” you snapped, throwing the daggers to the ground, where they vanished into ashes. He got up and dropped his blades as well, wiping away the blood from his lip. In the blink of an eye he disappeared, appearing again behind you. He wrapped his arms around your neck and waist, lifting you off the ground. You scratched at his arms, kicking your legs uselessly. Your miniscule attacks barely affected him as he held you tighter. You growled angrily and thrashed violently in his arms, nails ripping his skin and causing him to bleed. He hissed out slightly and his grip loosened. Your eyes twinkled dangerously when an idea struck you, teeth sharpening. With a yell, you sank your canines into his forearm, biting down with the strength of a wolf’s bite. He yelled out in pain and released you, kicking you off his arm. You skidded a few feet away from him, his blood dripping from your chin. You grinned wickedly before spitting out his blood, watching as he examined the wound. He sneered at you, lips pulling back to reveal perfect teeth. 

“Alright then, let’s fight.” he said simply. His hands clenched in fists and he got ready for you to attack. Red was bleeding into your gaze as you stared at him. You wished he would just remember you, that you two could fight how you used to. You let out an angry yell before charging at him, throwing punches and kicks like your life depended on it. He dodged majority of them, moving with the same elegance he had before, but he was still slow. However, in your blind rage he got the better of you. He punched you in the temple, knocking you into a daze. You stumbled slightly as the red began to fade and was replaced with a pain. Pain in your head. Pain in your chest. Pain in your heart, in your bones. You jumped away from him, your body shaking. He went to follow you but you quickly held up a hand. 

“STOP!” you yelled. He froze and watched in confusion as you fell to your hands and knees, lowering your forehead to the cool mats. You let out a low groan as your back arched, your bones snapping and shifting painfully under your skin. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, kneeling beside you. 

“She’s fighting a Shift” Natasha said lowly, remembering the same reaction with Bruce back on the Helicarrier. She pushed Steve away from you as you whimpered in pain, body arching in pain as you groaned and panted, nails cutting into the mats. 

“I-it hurts… I can’t..” you gasped out, teeth grinding. 

“Fight it (Y/n), we can’t have you Shifting right now.” Steve urged, but he kept his distance just in case. You fell to your side and curled into the fetal position, burying your face into your knees. Slowly, the pain began to subside and your breathing became ragged. You opened your eyes weakly and stared at the ground, not willing to meet their gazes. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen.” you whispered. 

“It’s alright, you stopped it… but I think that’s enough for today.” Natasha soothed. “Come on, I’ll you back to your cell.” she bent down and helped you up, letting you put your weight on her. She lead you out of the training room slowly, stopping when you paused and turned your head, meeting Loki’s gaze. 

  
  


Loki’s Pov

  
  


There was a sadness in her eyes, a pain so deep he didn’t know what to think of it. He couldn’t understand why she looked at him like that, or why his soul reacted to it in such a way. She slowly turned back around and let Natasha lead her out of the room. Loki frowned as he looked at the wound on his arm. It had already healed, only dried blood leaving evidence that it was there in the first place. 

“Loki, you are far away, what is it brother?” Thor asked, moving beside him and putting his hand on his shoulder

“I… I don’t know…” he said, before pushing off Thor’s hand. “But I need to speak with her. She knows something and I want to find out what it is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I gave the fighting scenes justice. I was never good at writing those.


	10. Million Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I'm getting surgery in the next few hours so I wanted to post this before I'll be recovering. I wont stop posting so the next chapter should be up soon, hopefully within the next two weeks, considering this week will be rough for me.

Loki’s Pov

 

He moved quickly through the halls, trying to avoid the agents or anyone from the team, as he made his way to the cell block. He heard voices nearby and allowed an illusion to slide over his body, making him invisible to everyone, including cameras. He got to the cells quickly and stopped in front of hers. His fingers twitched towards the cameras in the room, making whoever was watching see her just as she is now, with her back facing the glass. 

Her head perked up and tilted slightly, her (e/c) eye peeking over her shoulder. 

“I know you’re there. I can sense your magic Loki.” she growled, hunching back over. He let his glamour slip away and he clasped his hands behind his back, knowing the watcher can’t see any of this, only seeing his created illusion. “What do you want?” 

“I came to speak to you.” he said shortly. She stood up and turned to face him, moving towards the glass. 

“Why? What could I possibly share with you that I haven’t already shared with everyone else?” she growled, crossing her arms. 

“Oh I’m sure you know exactly why I’m here Love. You know something… and it involves me.” he purred, voice smooth and secretive. 

“What are you talking about?” she snapped, placing her hands on the glass. 

“Every time you look at me, there’s recognition in your eyes. And I don’t think it’s cause what happened in New York. so tell me, what is it that you remember?” 

“I don’t what you’re talking about. I only know you because of New York and I hate you for that. I may not have been there when it happened but what you did is unacceptable.” she growled. 

“Oh and you’re one to talk? Don’t you remember what you did to (town)? I had to clean up your mess.” he snarled, his accent heavy. 

“Yeah and the Avengers had to clean up yours. Just because I didn’t know what year it was didn’t mean I didn’t know what was going on in the world. People talk.” she tilted her head with a threatening smile. “But look, we’re not perfect, no one is. Now if you will, kindly take your leaves, thanks.” she turned away.

“We knew each other before then, didn’t we?” he asked lowly. She halted in her steps and turned to him, eyes wide. “So we did. That reaction is enough to answer my question. Tell me, where did we know each other?” 

“I… I can’t tell you that” 

“Then why do you hate me so much? If we did know each other why can’t I remember you?” he asked. Her eyes flared bright red suddenly and the lights flickered. 

“I hate you because you left me behind! You betrayed me!” she yelled, punching the glass. Cracks spread like spider webs across the thick glass and she quickly stepped away when red lights began blinking and an alarm blared. Her menacing glare settled on him again. “Look what you did.. Now they’ll never trust me.” she growled. 

“How did I betray you?” he asked, eyeing the door carefully. 

“You better leave before they find you here” she warned, turning away again. 

“I’m not leaving until you answer my question.” a wicked smirk settled on her lips when the sound of an iron suit could be heard.

“Guess you gotta deal with getting in trouble then” she said in a low voice. Just then the door slid opened and Tony landed in the entrance, holding his hand out, Thor coming in after him seconds later. When Thor saw Loki he sighed heavily and Tony stepped out of his suit, letting it reattach itself and then fly away. They walked in and glared at him. 

“Better leave Frosty, before you get in trouble.” she said, her red eyes boring into him dangerously.  He sighed softly and turned as Tony got closer, walking away before he stopped and faced her again. 

“I will get those answers Love. I’ll wait.” he said as Thor came over and grabbed his shoulder. 

“Brother please, just leave her be. Stop antagonizing her. She needs her rest.” Thor tried to reason as Tony went up to the glass and stroked the cracks. Loki turned away briskly and sauntered out of the room, his cloak fluttering behind him. Thor turned back to look at her one last time before following him out. 

“It would be wise not to question me Thor. For I can’t give you answers, even if I had them..” Loki said calmly as he walked through the halls, Thor trailing behind him. 

“What is with you Brother? Can you not go one day without bothering someone? She’s tired and scared, can you not see how overwhelmed she is? What is it that you are so determined on knowing about her?!” he bellowed, stopping him quickly. Loki rolled his eyes before meeting his brother’s gaze. 

“Have you not seen it Thor? She knows me, from before. Have we met her before?” he asked. 

“No, we do not… why? Brother please, you’re being very confusing. Just tell me what it is you are so curious about?” Thor practically begged. 

“I can’t explain it, something about her pulls me in. I feel like I know her but I don’t know where. She knows something, something about what happened before New York, when I was trapped.” he reasoned. Thor’s eyes widened. 

“You don’t mean…” he let it hang in the air. 

“I do. And that’s what I’m worried about. What could have possibly happened for her to think I betrayed her?” 

“I think we should go to Asgard… Father might be able to help us.” Thor said slowly, watching for Loki’s reaction. 

“No. No, I am not going back to Asgard. The minute I step into the Bifrost I will be arrested. I’m not going back to Asgard.” he growled. 

“Then maybe we can speak privately to Heimdall? Maybe he will recognize her?” 

“And you really think the Avengers will let her leave, so soon after what she did? And what about me? I doubt I can leave as well.” Loki spat, arms crossing. 

“No, I do not think they will… but I can. I’ll take her.” 

“Oh cause you think I’d allow you to take her yourself.” he rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“It’s either you let me take her myself, or you come with me and risk getting arrested. Do you want to take that chance?” he asked. Loki hesitated before sighing. 

“I’d rather take the risk…” he finally conceded. 

“I’ll speak to Heimdall and let him know we will be arriving within the next few days.” Thor said. 

“Oh, I’m sure he already knows.” Loki smirked, looking towards the sky. He could practically feel Heimdall’s responding smirk. Thor chuckled lightly before turning away and heading towards his room. Loki looked back down the hall before sighing and doing the same. 

 

(Y/n)’s Pov

 

“What did you do to the glass?” Tony asked, his eyes wide. You rolled your eyes and sat on the bed, leaning your head against the wall.

“I got pissed off and I punched the glass. It’s not that hard to understand.” 

“But it’s 4 inches thick and bullet proof! How is that possible?” he gasped, tracing the spidery cracks. 

“Tony, really? I have another entity inside me who I draw strength from. And that entity is apparently a God. although I still doubt that that’s true.” you huffed, closing your eyes. 

“Why is it so hard to believe? If I found out I was a God I’d be ecstatic! Why are you in denial?” he asked. 

“Tony, you haven’t lived with her all your life. She didn’t kill you family, the only family you knew. To have this bomb suddenly dropped on you is terrifying. All I know her as is the darkness that I can’t accept. A part of me that I could never accept.” you grimaced as a sharp pang of guilt swept through you. You quickly pushed down the feeling. “It’s hard to believe that I could be someone or something so powerful when all I cause is destruction.” you explained slowly, meeting his gaze. He blinked sluggishly before typing in the passcode, making the door open. 

“Come with me.” he said. You frowned before getting up and leaving the cell, following him as he lead you out of the room. You walked down the many halls before getting into an elevator and going down to the basement. When you stepped out you were in a garage like area, but instead of cars, the walls were littered with Iron Man suits. 

“What is this place?” you asked, looking around, stroking the random equipment. 

“My lab.” he said simply, leading you into the centre of the room. 

“Why’d you bring me here?” you asked. He stood in front of you, considering you silently before sighing. 

“What you or Catastrophe did was not entirely your fault. Yes, you caused a lot of destruction, but it was in self defense. You felt threatened and Catastrophe responded in kind. You may not know it, but she was protecting you. From what we have seen, Catastrophe is not as evil as you think. She’s only trying to keep your soul safe, protecting it until you two can merge again.” he explained. 

“Tony, you don’t understand! I can’t accept her or the fact that we need to become one. I don’t believe that bullshit!” you snapped, putting your hands on your hips. 

“Then what do you believe?” he growled. 

“I believe that she is using my body for her own gain. I believe that she is lying to you and only protecting me so she can use my body as her own. She’s nothing like me!” you protested. 

“What I think is that you don’t understand (Y/n). she’s almost exactly like you, you’re just too stubborn to see it. She’s not using you.” 

“Oh and you believe her so much?” you huffed, turning away from him. “If she wants me to accept her then why does she keep attacking everyone?” 

“Ever notice that she’s only been reacting around Loki? With him around, she panics.” 

“Didn’t she try to kill you?” you asked over your shoulder. 

“Well yes, but I kind of deserved it after trying to burn a hole through her,” he said “but that’s beside the point. What I want to know is why Loki was in your cell?” he asked. “And why does Catastrophe hate him so much?”

“Don’t you all hate him?” you deflected, avoiding answering. 

“Yes, but we tolerate him. You barely give him the time of day without resorting to violence. So stop stalling and answer the damn questions. Or I’ll have to resort to violence myself.” he warned, his chest glowing brighter from the arc reactor. The suit’s eyes around him began to light up one by one. You tensed and slowly turned to face him. 

“You’re gonna fight me to get answers? Real clever Stark.” you growled, eyeing the machines skeptically. 

“Why was Loki in your cell? What did he want? I’m not going to ask again.” 

“He wanted to know why I keep avoiding him.” you lied. 

“That’s a lie and you and I both know it.” 

“Jesus Christ Tony, what does it matter?!” you barked. A yelp slipped past your lips when something hard and heavy slammed into your back, sending you skidding across the floor. You whirled around and snarled at the accursed suit, which was settling itself around Tony’s body. “I don’t have to answer to you” you growled, crouching low to the as you felt your skin begin to pulse with energy. 

“Yeah you do. You may be part of the team but you’re still a threat to us.” he said, the mask dropping over his face as he held his hand out, pulser lighting up. 

“So you want to play dirty..” you muttered, dropping your hands to the ground. Like a ripple across water, your body Shifted into that of the white wolf, easily taking shape with little pain and little time. 

“Play time Puppy” he cooed, laughing before lifting into the air. He came after you quickly, shooting energy beams at you. You moved out of the way, dodging the attacks with the swiftness of a fox. You zigzagged across the concrete rapidly, feeling the heat of his attacks against your fur. You knew this place was too small to fight in, but you didn’t have a choice, considering you didn’t know where to go to get outside. So you turned suddenly and launched yourself at him, locking your jaws in his shoulder to swing yourself onto his back. A flash of a memory from back in (town) flickered across your mind, reminding you that Catastrophe had done the exact same to him, only she was trying to kill him. However, during that time she had the advantage, you didn’t. This time, you didn’t have wings. So all you could do was hold on. 

“Time to take this outside.” he said before he shot towards a window, crashing through it. You winced when glass cut into your skin, staining your white fur red. You needed a different animal, one that could hold on easier, cause the wolf wouldn’t be able to. It was rare for you to Shift while in another form, as you usually just stuck to one form at a time. A tiny whimper slipped past your lips as your large body became lithe, thinning out as your legs became long and muscular, power bunching in the taut muscles. Your paws spread out more as your claws became curved and sharper. The toes of your paws spread out to cling around the junctures of his suit, clinging tightly as your claws scratched at the metal. Your tail stretched out and lost its bushiness, becoming sleek and thin. Your thick white fur was replaced by sleek black fur that shined a purple hue in the sunlight. Your snout shortened and whiskers sprouted from your lips, rattling with the wind. Your eyes became larger as your pupils slitted against the light, your ears shrinking and becoming rounder. Your teeth grew slightly in length as well, tearing into the metal along with your claws. Soon enough, your canine body had vanished and was replaced with that of a fierce feline, a form you took when you needed speed. 

When Tony glanced over his shoulder, realizing the weight on his back had changed, you could practically smell his shock over the smell of oil and machinery. You stared at him through the eyes of a black panther, anger clear in your (e/c) gaze. 

“How did you-” he was cut off when your weight suddenly shifted all to one side, throwing him off balance. He careened straight for the tower again, his eyes widening as he realized what you planned to do. You glared at the large window threateningly, seeing people shapes silhouettes behind the glass. You were gonna make them see that it was still you. You were gonna make them see that you could stay in control. You were gonna make them realize just how dangerous you were. 

Tony’s hands flew in front of his face when the lounge area came into view through the glass. The whole team was there, including Nick and Loki, all talking in said room. Tony’s eyes widened when he realized he couldn’t change direction, your body enabling him completely useless. He closed his eyes when the window got closer, the impact rattling him more than he cared to admit as he crashed through. F.R.I.D.A.Y. immediately cut the power to his suit, sending him to the floor as he slid across it, taking furniture with him. All the while, you stayed seated on his back until he came to a stop. You jumped off a second later and stalked towards the centre of the room. The team were all standing, staring at you in shock. Steve had his shield protectively in front of him, Natasha had her guns drawn, aiming right at you. Clint had grabbed his bow, arrow already poised and ready. Bruce was standing back, staring at you with wide eyes as the Asgardians stood off to the side. Thor had his hand out, as if Mjolnir would appear, but by the look on his face, you knew that that wouldn’t happen, as apparently, it was still lost in another realm. Loki was the only one calm, hands behind his back as he regarded you. Nick looked absolutely pissed, his one eye blazing in fury. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” he barked. Your ear twitched back when Tony began to move around, detaching himself from the suit as he stood up. 

“Tony, what did you do?!” Steve asked, keeping his eyes on you. You were still in your panther form, your head lowered between your shoulders and your ears pinned back against your head. Your lips were pulled back in a snarl as your nails dug into the wooden floor. 

“I was questioning her.” Tony said simply as he walked past you, keeping his distance. 

“And you had your suit why?” Natasha growled, glaring at Tony but keeping her guns trained on you. “You’re more of an idiot than I thought” she accused. 

“Lower your weapons.” Loki said softly. Everyone turned to him in shock. 

“Are you serious? Do you not see that Catastrophe is about to attack every single one of us?” Bruce asked. 

“That is not Catastrophe. Look at her eyes, they’re (e/c) not red. That’s (Y/n).” he said simply. “Lower your weapons so she can Shift back” you frowned deeply as you tilted your head at him.  _ Why was he defending you? _

Slowly, they each put their weapons away. Satisfied that you were no longer in danger, you Shifted back. In seconds you were human again, standing back up and crossing your arms. 

“You’re right Nat, Tony really is an idiot.” 

“What did he want to know.” she asked. 

“Loki over there decided to pay me a visit and Tony wanted to know why. Didn’t think I needed to share absolutely everything with you, so I refused to answer and he resorted to violence.” you explained. 

“Why did Loki visit you?” Tony persisted. 

“Why don’t you just ask him? He’s right there!” you snapped, gesturing to the Prince. He raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes when all eyes turned to him. 

“I simply had some questions that you lot would not understand.” he sassed.

“Well ain’t that just cryptic” Tony mumbled. “Why is it so secretive that neither of you can tell us?” 

“It’s not like I got answers from her” Loki replied sarcastically. 

“It’s because it’s between us and doesn’t concern any of you” you said before you could stop yourself. You mentally cursed yourself before turning away. “By the way Tony, what were you trying to prove anyway? I thought you wanted me on the team, yet you continuously provoke me. Why?” 

“We need to train you to stay in control. Looks like you passed considering Catastrophe didn’t come out to play” he smirked. 

“That was a test?!” you yelled. His smirk widened proudly and he nodded. 

“Tony you are undeniably insane.” Bruce muttered, shaking his head. 

“That I am” he chirped proudly. 

“You know what? Whatever, it’s done. Now if you could be so kind, can one of you take me back to my cell? It’s been a very long day and I’d like to sleep for at least an hour” you snarked, walking away. 

“Not so fast Kid.” Nick spoke up. “We actually need to speak to you.” you stopped and turned to face him. 

“What could you possibly want now?” you groaned, sitting heavily in one of the chairs. 

“I wouldn’t get too comfortable if I were you. You’re leaving.” Nick said. You instantly perked up, eyes widening with hope. 

“I get to go home?!” you gasped. 

“Not exactly.” he said before Thor stepped forward. 

“Loki and I are taking you to Asgard.” 


	11. Get Out Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while cause I was recovering from surgery, I had a play to rehearse and perform, oh and it's also a really long chapter.

“Asgard?! Why the hell do I need to go to Asgard?!”” you asked incredulously.

“We need answers and considering Midgard doesn’t have them, Asgard is the next best place” Thor explained slowly, calmly.

“What do you mean?” you pleaded.

“Our father, Odin, has lived a long life, and can give us answers that we cannot find here on Midgard. Heimdall may also be of help.” Thor explained.

You were silent for a while, mulling over it as you chewed your lip before finally speaking.

“When do we leave?” you asked in defeat.

“Tomorrow morning, but we must stop on Niflheim so I can retrieve Mjolnir,” he said. You tilted your head slightly in confusion. “That’s where I lost it.”

“After fighting those Chitauri?” you asked, eyes widening. He nodded. “So let me get this straight. You want to take me back to the area where you lost your hammer in a battle, where those enemies are most likely guarding said hammer?” you growled.

“Well… yes…”

“So you want to put me in yet another dangerous situation?!” he nodded again slowly, biting his lip. “Unbelievable!” you yelled, throwing your hands into the air. You glared at him menacingly before sighing. “Fine. fine, I guess I’m nothing but a liability right? The expendable one?” you growled.

“(Y/n) we didn’t mean it like that…” Steve tried to reason.

“Oh, no you did. And you made it perfectly clear. You don’t want to help me, you just want to figure out how I tick and use me for your gain. It makes perfect sense. You never wanted me as an actual Avenger, as part of the ‘team’, I’m nothing more than a pawn in your game of Chess. I’m not important.” _‘they just want to use me for my powers, just like He did.’_ You turned to Thor. “Might as well leave now, get me out of their hair faster yeah?” you sneered, crossing your arms. It hurt, knowing just how alone you truly were in this world. How alone you had made yourself.

Before, you were happy being alone, but after being around people, one of them being a former lover, it hurt more than ever. And the fact that said former lover had no idea who you were, your hope was ground into dust.

“If you wish to leave now then we shall leave. I was hoping to give you time to prepare yourself for the travels.” Thor tried to reason.

“Trust me, you don’t need to worry about that.” you huffed with a roll of your eyes.

 

\-----------

 

Not even an hour later, you were standing outside of the tower on the balcony, the team surrounding you and the Princes. Thor had a hand on your shoulder, ensuring you wouldn’t run off. You glared at the ground, grasping tightly to your biceps, nails digging into the skin.

“I guess I’m just not gonna be able to settle anywhere.” you muttered. They had told you not to bring anything with you, Thor had promised that they would provide you clothes when you reached Asgard. For now, you were stuck in a blue tank top, a zip up hoodie, and leggings, hardly appropriate for meeting a king, especially the Allfather. But you knew your attire was gonna get worse, considering you’re going to a realm that could possibly be infested with Chitauri.

“For now we say farewell my friends, we do not know when we will return to Earth.” Thor spoke up, smiling broadly at the team.

“As long as you bring her back with answers, we don’t care when she comes back. Though, make it sooner rather than later.” Tony teased, grinning at you. You noticed a glint of some emotion that you couldn’t place flash across his face. You frowned slightly and shook your head, maybe you were just imagining it? But to you it looked a lot like disappointment.

You shook it off when Thor stepped closer to you and raised his head to the sky.

“Heimdall, open the Bifrost! We need to get to Niflheim!” he called to the sky. You tensed when an electric energy suddenly awakened in the air around you, gaze flying up when a bright, colourful light shot down from above. You closed your eyes when it hit you suddenly and your skin prickled with the magic. Your hands shot out to grab hold of something when you felt the ground beneath you disappear. In one hand you grabbed a thick fabric, the other you had grabbed a cold hand. Your eyes opened and you looked at Loki. his gaze was locked onto your hand, a look of amusement on his face. When he felt your gaze on him, his eyes slid up to meet yours. You flinched and quickly looked away, but you didn’t pull your hand away. You told yourself it was because you didn’t want to get lost in the Bifrost. But you knew that wasn’t the only reason.

What felt like seconds after being pulled up, a force suddenly beared down on you, forcing you in the opposite direction again. You felt your stomach churn at the sudden change. You clung tighter to Thor’s cape and Loki’s hand, eyes squeezing shut. All those colours flying by were nauseating. After what felt like forever and only seconds later, your feet hit solid ground. You yelped and lost your footing, falling forward onto your hands as your knees buckled. You coughed and then glared at the Princes. Thor’s eyes were filled with concern while Loki had a smirk on his face.

“A little warning next time would have been greatly appreciated.” you barked, scrambling to your feet. You swatted at the dirt on your pants and hands, mumbling under your breath about ‘ungrateful princes’.

Just then, a faint sound reached your ears. You paused mid-swat and looked around, white ears appearing on your head and a white bushy tail protruding from your lower back. Your ears swiveled around, head tilting to accommodate to the sounds filtering through.

“What is-”

“Shh” you snapped, eyes narrowing as you gazed through the nearby trees. Your nostrils flared as a familiar, putrid scent reached you. Your eyes widened and your ears pinned back as you let out a vicious snarl. “Chitauri!” you cried out, just as the trees exploded with the aliens. They ran at you three, plasma beams blasting past you. You ducked down, covering your head as you felt the heat of their firearms fly all around you.

“This way! Mjolnir is over this way!” Thor cried out, grabbing your arm and tugging you along. You followed him, but you knew it was fruitless. There were too many coming after you, you’d never make it to Mjolnir in time.

“No, you go, I’ll hold them back!” you called out, trying to pull your arm free. His grip only tightened, but he turned to glare back at you.

“No, it’s too dangerous!” he yelled over the chittering and screeching of the creatures. Loki had gone ahead, pausing as he realized that you two had slowed down. You smirked at Thor and your eyes glowed brightly.

“You forget who you’re talking to” you said, finally managing to get your arm free.

“Wait, you can’t, there are too many!” he yelled, reaching for you again, but you had already run off. A pale hand landed on his shoulder before he could follow.

“Thor you must go. The faster you get Mjolnir the faster we can get out of here. I’ll stay back with her, just go!” Loki said, pushing him behind him. Thor tried to protest but one look from Loki had him turning and leaving. Loki sighed softly before running to catch up with you. “So, what magnificent creature will you be next?” he called over to you. You glanced at him and he noticed a flash of surprise in your eyes before you shrugged. An easy smirk played across your lips before you face forward again.

“I’ll figure it out” you said. As you both got closer to the attack, you held your hand out and a long sword materialized in your hand. Your body rippled and suddenly, the useless clothing you wore morphed in something more fitted for a battle. A black body suit wrapped around your chest and hips, leaving your thighs bare, a black sleeveless cloak cinched to your waist by a belt, fluttering openly around your legs. The inside of the cloak was red, a short long sleeve jacket with a large collar sitting on your shoulders. The collar and shoulders had silver armor, armored bracelets sitting on your forearms. Thigh high silver boots materialized on your legs, metal plates falling into place along them, giving them free movement but protection as well.

Something in Loki’s mind gave a sharp tug and he stumbled, clutching his head as he scowled.

“Loki, come on! There’s too many just for me!” you called back to him, noticing he was distracted. You brought your sword down through the chest of a Chitauri that you had knocked to the ground. You immediately tore it out and swung it to the side, severing the head of the nearest one. Noticing that they couldn’t get to you, the Chitauri let out angry screeches, more coming at you, weapons raising to fight you. Loki noticed this and quickly moved closer to you, using his magic and his daggers to attack any that got too close. The bodies began to pile up around you, tripping you as you fought. This was getting too difficult. They seemed to be multiplying by the second.

“I think we need more than just swords.” Loki said over his shoulder, his back to yours as you faced the enemy.

“Yeah, I’m thinking that too.” you said, but you didn’t want to move away. Being this close to him again, fighting back to back, brought back so many memories. You didn’t want to move away because you were fighting just how you used to, moving around each other to your advantage, his height and your speed working swiftly through the attack. You both move with practiced elegance, blades cutting through thick flesh. It was a dangerous dance you knew so well, but were surprised that he seemed to remember.

You let out a cry of pain when a plasma blast shot into your side, searing through the clothes and your flesh. You clutched at it tightly, blood seeping through your hand as you grit your teeth. _‘Damnit, focus (Y/n)!’_ you growled at yourself. You shook your head and began to fight back with vigor, sword blurring through the air, flashing against the sun. blue blood splattered across your clothes and skin, staining them.

“Where the hell is Thor?!” you yelled, cutting across the chest of the closest Chitauri. It fell at your feet, backing you further into Loki. Just then the skies darkened as thunder rumbled, lightening flickering amongst the dark clouds. A smirk slid across your lips as the Chitauri paused, looking around uneasily. “About damn time” you muttered. Thor suddenly dropped from the sky, slamming his hammer into the ground. Electricity sparked around you as every creature in the hammers path was suddenly thrown from the ground, electric currents zapping through them. It cleared enough space for you to take a quick breath.

“What, did you take a nap?” Loki spat, wiping blood from his face. Thor simply shrugged and swung his hammer around.

“It had some Chitauri guarding it, so I had to take care of them first.” he said simply, catching the handle and swinging it sharply. It connected with the chin of a Chitauri that had been sneaking up on him, it’s head snapping back at an ungodly angle, it’s body being thrown backwards. It landed with a heavy and sickening thud, limbs splayed out awkwardly. With that, they all advanced again, more spilling out from the trees.

 

**Loki’s Pov**

 

Loki couldn’t help but watch in admiration as (Y/n) fought through the aliens. She had moved away from him when Thor had arrived, evening out the battlefield as they fought. She moved gracefully, fighting with an untamed ferocity, cutting through the bodies like they were butter. It was annoying how something in his mind was nagging at him, begging him to find out where he recognized this beauty from.

He was so distracted by her viciousness that he didn’t sense the Chitauri sneak up behind him. He let out a pained cry as it’s bladed gun thrust through his chest, lifting him onto his toes. Through his blurred vision he saw her head whip around and she screamed out his name. The blade was roughly pulled from him and he stumbled forward, blood spilling onto the ground. He coughed violently, blood dripping down his chin as he pressed a hand to the wound. He whirled around and stabbed the creature between its eyes, watching it fall as he swayed.

“Loki!!” Thor cried out, running towards him. He quickly caught him and steadied him before turning to (Y/n). “We have to leave now!” he called out. She nodded and cut down a Chitauri before breaking away from them, running towards them. But before she could even get near them, two Chitauri jumped her, slamming into her and knocking her to the ground. More crawled in, swarming and overwhelming her. Thor made to step closer to her, but her voice carried out over the screeching.

“No! Get Loki to safety!” she cried. Thor hesitated, watching helplessly as a blue, writhing pile began to form. “Go Thor!” she screamed. Thor let out an indignant yell before hoisting Loki onto his shoulders, running in the opposite direction. Loki watched as the Chitauri chased after them, before a low rumbling sound began to emerge from the alien pile. They paused and turned back to it, losing focus on the Princes for a second. Red blood began to seep out from the open spaces between the limbs on the ground, soaking into the earth.

“Thor wait! Something’s wrong!” Loki shouted. Thor glanced over his shoulder and skidded to a halt as he watched what was unfolding. He quickly removed Loki from his shoulders and set him on the ground. Loki clutched at his wound as Thor faced the attack head on.

“I’ll go to her, stay here!”

“No Thor, you can’t, there’s too many. You’ll get yourself killed, and then where will be?!” Loki cried out. “She’s _gone_!” as he said that, a hollow feeling settled in his stomach, his heart stuttering. He groaned in pain and frowned in confusion. It was the same feeling he felt when Odin had revealed Loki’s past to him. The sadness and the betrayal. Thor ignored him as he began to make his way towards the pile, smashing into any alien that got in his way. However, the Chitauri noticed his attack, screeching in defiance before they began to swarm him. He was pushed back, moving back to Loki as they advanced.

“Heimdall, we need you! Open the Bifrost!” he yelled out.

“You know he can’t, if he opens it, they’ll get into Asgard!” Loki yelled at him, throwing as many daggers as he could. Just then, the low rumbling sound rose in volume to a piercing screech. The brothers winced as they covered their ears, the ground shaking violently. The Chitauri pile suddenly exploded outward, bodies ripping themselves apart from the impact, spraying blood and sending limbs high into the sky. As body parts began to fall and splatter against the ground, the remaining Chitauri and the brothers all collectively turned to what once was the pile. In the centre of the bloodied circle stood a magnificent beast.

It’s large body was covered in thick black fur, black feathers curving along it’s thick neck. It’s front legs dropped off into scaly black skin, talons hooking into the earth from splayed toes. It’s back legs were thick and muscular, clawed paws pressed into the soiled ground. A long tail swayed from it’s spine, long feathers fanning out at the tip. It’s head was that of an eagle’s, big feathers shrinking into smaller feathers the closer they got to a sharp black beak. The beak was large and curved, pointed over the bottom half and curving sharply. Wide, large eyes glowed a bright (e/c) from under the feathers. Feathery, pointed ears sat atop its head, pinned back against the scruff feathers. But the most impressive attribute to this creature were the massive black wings on its sides, stretching across the air, a good 30 foot wingspan. It lifted one foot and spread its wings wider, the large feathers fanning out as the feathers on the back of its neck raised. It’s beak opened and it let out a high pitched screech, that sounded like a mixture between an eagle’s cry and a lion’s roar.

“What… is that a Griffin?!” Thor exclaimed, eyes wide. Loki stared at the beast in awe, his lips parted at the beauty and darkness it held.

“No, that’s (Y/n).” he responded. The Chitauri yet again changed course and began to charge at her, weapons raised defensively. Before they could even touch her, her wings gave a mighty beat and she shot into the air, dust billowing up under her. She rose high into the air before curving over and flying right for them, soaring closer to the ground. She became level with the ground in seconds, folding her wings in and tilting her body so she began to spin like a drill. She cut through the Chitauri easily, sending them flying and splattering blood everywhere. When she got close to the Princes, her wings fanned out again and she landed in front of them, facing the Chitauri, her back to them.

“Get on, quickly!” her voice slipped into their minds. She began to swipe her talons at the creatures, cutting through them before they could get close to them. Thor moved to Loki and helped him up off the ground, half carrying, half dragging him towards (Y/n). he helped Loki crawl onto her back, his blood soaking her fur. He clung to her fur tightly, wincing at minor movements. Thor hoisted himself onto her back behind him, being mindful of her wings. “Hang on!” she called before she rose up onto her hind legs. Her wings gave two mighty beats, sending giant gusts of wind towards the creatures, clearing a path for her. She let out a cry before charging forward, racing through the Chitauri, her wings fanning out beside her. The tips of her wings severed heads from the grotesque bodies, taking down more enemies. Her wings began to beat against the air as she gained speed, moving like a shadowy blur across the field. Just before she reached the treeline she leaped into the air, sending them into the sky. The Princes clung tightly to her, their legs tightening around her sides. Once she was high enough in the air, she leveled out, the ride becoming smooth and easy on them. As they flew away from the battlegrounds, she turned her head to the side so she could see them. “How is he?” she asked. Thor would never get used to hearing her voice but not seeing her mouth move. He looked down at Loki, frowning. Loki’s eyes were squeezed shut but he was still conscious, breath ragged and wet. He was extremely pale, his skin getting a blue tint to it. He was also shaking pretty hard, body trembling against her spine.

“He’s weakening quickly. We need to get him back to Asgard.” Thor responded. She hesitated before shaking her head.

“He won’t survive the Bifrost, it’ll kill him the second he steps into it. I’m gonna land somewhere secluded. I think I can do something” she said slowly, her voice hesitant. Thor nodded and leaned over Loki’s back, holding onto him and her as she began to tilt forward, descending quickly and smoothly. Within seconds she landed, having to trot a couple feet before she came to a stop. Thor slid off her back and she laid down, allowing Loki to slide off right onto the ground. He groaned in pain, breathing shallowly as he lay on his back. The Griffin’s body rippled before (Y/n) was suddenly standing beside them. luckily , her clothes had Shifted with her this time, but they were tattered and bloody. She crouched down beside Loki and her hands fluttered over his wound, eyes closed in concentration.

“What can you do?” Thor asked, watching her closely.

“I can’t heal him, but I can take the pain away, enough for him to get through the Bifrost.” she explained, placing her hands on his wound. He whimpered softly before her hands began to glow blue, the paleness of his skin returning to normal as the blue tint vanished. He took in a deeper breath and his eyes flicked open, watching her curiously. A few moments later she pulled her hands away and met his gaze, her cheeks dusted a light pink. “There, that should help you get back to Asgard.” she murmured. Thor nodded and stood up, looking to the sky.

“Heimdall, we ne-” before he could finish, the rainbow portal opened up beside them, burning the ground beneath it. Thor helped (Y/n) get Loki onto his feet, both of them supporting the tall God. they walked him towards the portal, moving carefully and slowly. Once they reached it, they both clung to him tightly, their bodies being sucked into the transport. What felt like seconds later, their feet touched down onto the golden floors of the Bifrost Dome. Heimdall stood at the centre, removing his sword from the key.

 

**(Y/n)’s Pov**

 

“Welcome to Asgard Lady (Y/n).” the man in the centre said. You ignored him, too focused on Loki at the moment.

“We need to get him to the healers” Thor said.

“There are horses waiting for you, however, Lady (Y/n), Odin wishes to speak with you.” Heimdall said, his golden gaze meeting yours. You growled and moved closer to Loki.

“That can wait, he’s more important right now” you snapped.

“Why the sudden interest?” Loki suddenly spoke up.

“I’m not letting you die on me damnit!” you huffed as you began to lead him out onto the glowing bridge. Thor followed you out and yet again helped Loki onto a horse. There were three horses but you only needed two, knowing Loki wouldn’t be able to ride alone.

“I’ll ride with Loki” Thor said, moving to get on behind his brother. You put your hand on his arm and shook your head.

“If I’m not close to him, the pain will return. I need to ride with him” you lied. In reality you didn’t want to be away from him. Your instincts were begging you to stay by him. To you, it felt that the moment you let go of him he would slip through your fingers again.

“Very well, I’ll lead the way.” Thor sighed, moving to the other horse and mounting it. He grabbed the remaining horse’s reins and waited for you to mount. You easily slipped in behind Loki, wrapping your arms around his waist so you could grab the reins. He leaned back against you slightly and you took in a shaky breath. To have him in your arms like this again set your heart racing. You knew he could feel it pounding into his back, but he didn’t question it. You pressed your forehead to his shoulder, quelling the tears that threatened to escape.

It was so painful, having him this close, but still so far away. He wouldn’t understand your torment. your need for him to remember you was strong, and it tore your heart apart. You wished you knew how to get his memories back.

You glanced back at Heimdall, seeing him already watching you. He gave a subtle nod and your eyes widened. He wanted to speak with you soon. You nodded back before kicking the horse’s sides, setting it into a gallop after Thor’s horse.

Minutes flew by before you got to the castle. It was magnificent. Glowing golden structures rising high into the evening sky, the setting sun casting red and orange hues across it. You gasped at the beauty of it all. So this was Asgard’s kingdom? For some reason, it felt extremely familiar to you.

“Do you like it?” Loki’s weak voice reached your ears. You glanced up at him, seeing that he had turned his head so he could watch you over his shoulder, a shimmer of admiration in his twinkling eye. You nodded shyly, biting your lip.

“It’s beautiful.” you murmured. Thor slowed to a stop, forcing you to stop behind him. He dismounted before moving over to you. You slid off the rear of your horse, helping Thor get Loki down. Three stable hands came over and took the horses away. Loki let out a low groan of pain as you both carried him to the gigantic doors that lead into the castle.

“Thor, what happened? Where have you- who’s this?” a dark haired woman rushed over, stopping short when she caught sight of you. She had long black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, fair skin stretched over a slim but muscular build. She was wearing armor, a sword sheathed at her side, shield hooked onto her back. You noticed her hand twitch towards the weapon and you tensed against Loki.

“Lady Sif, this is Lady (Y/n). we’ve come to speak to Father, but we need to get Loki to the healers.” she nodded, before moving to your side. A big, burly red headed and bearded man man, who you hadn’t noticed before, took Thor’s place on Loki’s right, Sif trying to take your place. Your grip tightened on Loki’s cloak, moving further into his side, a glare setting in your eyes.

“It’s okay, we can take him.” Sif said gently. Your lips pulled back in a snarl, eyes flashing.

“No, I’m not leaving his side.” you growled. She looked to Thor uncertainly, Loki watching your behaviour in surprise. But this time, he spoke up.

“You should go talk to Odin, I’ll be with the healers until they see me fit for prison.” he smirked, pulling himself away from you. You clung to him until your arms couldn’t go any further, letting them fall to your side.

“But… your pain will come back” you protested weakly.

“I’ll be fine. When you’re done speaking to Odin, come find me, it seems to me that we have a lot to discuss” he said, allowing Sif and the redhead to carry him off. You watched them walk off, conflicted about staying out or going after them. Thor decided for you when he grabbed your shoulder, as if you would actually run off. He turned you to face him before smiling gently.

“He’s going to be fine. He’s strong and stubborn. But you need to come with me. I can assure you my father is just as stubborn, if not more so. And he can be impatient when it comes to this kind of stuff. We must speak with him.” he said, leading you away down the opposite hallway. You walked down many corridors, easily getting lost. This place was worse than Stark Tower. He stopped in front of large doors, two guards caught sight of him and quickly pulled pulled open the doors. Thor lead you into the gigantic room, walking towards the large lifted throne at the back of it. When you caught sight of the man on the throne, a sharp pang shot through your head. You yelped and clutched tightly at it, clinging to Thor’s cape again. He stopped and turned to you. “Lady (Y/n), are you alright?” he panicked. You nodded slowly, blinking quickly to rid of the blur that had settled over your vision. Odin had stood up, his eye wide as he stared at you, his hand gripping the golden staff tightly, his knuckles white.

“When Heimdall informed me that you had suddenly appeared again, I did not believe him. But now I see that it isn’t entirely impossible.” he said slowly, his booming voice setting a chill in your bones. You allowed Thor to lead you to the bottom of the throne.

“What do you mean?” you asked softly, frowning deeply.

“It has been a long time Sister”

 

\--------

 

_“Sir, we found her”_

 

_Violet eyes turned to the creature. A smirk lifting wickedly across his lips._

 

_“Good”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> the next chapter may take just as long because i got finals coming up, then I leave for tour for five days, then I immediately go into my spring classes. plus, the next chapter has a shit ton of information in it so it's gonna take me a while to perfect it and write it out. its also gonna be a long chapter, but I promise these long waits are all worth it! Next chapter you'll finally get some answers!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you find any spelling mistakes or errors in any way!


End file.
